New Race
by BlueAngel07
Summary: A nuclear war has swept over the earth. Any human the didn’t died for the blast died from the hands of a vampire. Can there still be a humanity? Set after the Cullen’s return in New Moon…
1. Back Home

Chapter One 'Back Home'

Bella, Alice, and Edward were all sitting on the airplane headed back home. Bella had just saved the man she loved from killing himself. She can't believe she thought she tried to kill herself.

True it was stupid of her to jump of the cliff but still he shouldn't flatter himself. Edward looked over at her since Alice was in the middle of them per Bella's request he could touch her. Edward knew that she was still very upset he could see it all over her face. But she did come and save him from empending death. That had to me something from them. Right?

'_Stop staring at her,' Alice shouted with her mind. 'She has every right to be mad at you.' _

'_I know that Alice,' Edward said back to her. 'But I do love her you know that.' _

'_Oh yeah you certainily showed that when you left,' Alice thought. 'I don't think she even trust _

_me anymore thanks to you.' _

'_This isn't about you,' Edward said glaring back at him. _

"You know you guys can say whatever your saying to each other out loud," Bella said looking out the window of the plane.

"How did you know?" Alice asked arching her eyebrow.

"You can't stay quiet for long," Bella said with a faint smile. "It is one of the things that I missed about you," she said looking over at her.

"I missed you too," Alice said with a smile.

"But that doesn't mean I forgive you," Bella said turning back to the window. Alice looked down at her hands and sighed deeply.

"It isn't Alice's fault," Edward said. "Don't blame her," he said.

"You're right," Bella said. "It isn't her fault but she still could have called or written," she said.

"Letting me know that all of you didn't abandone me," she said. "But I wouldn't even know if I would have believed her," she said turning away.

"Bella," Edward said causing her to raise her hand.

'_Give her some time,' Alice said through her mind. 'She is bound to take you back I hope.' _

'_Me too,' Edward thought still staring at her. _

They had arrived back at Forks within a day and Carisle was there waiting. "Hello Bella," he said causing her to give him a nod and walk past him.

"Here," Edward said trying to get her bag for her.

"Don't," Bella said sternly. "I can do fine on my own," she said.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Carisle asked looking over at her.

"No," Bella said. "I am going to give Jake up a call," she said.

"So you are just going to sit here and wait?" Edward asked with anger in his eyes. "For that….that," he couldn't get the words out.

"Werewolf," Bella said. "Yes I am," she said. "Thank you for the offer Carisle," she said before walking away from them.

"Let's go son," Carisle said. "I fear only staying here and watching over her will make her more angry with you and with this family," he said feeling sadden.

Edward knew he had hurt his entier family with the exception of Rosalie. They had come to think of Bella as part of their family and he took that away from them. "Yes father," Edward said.

Alice watched as Bella got out her cell phone and called Jacob. He had arrived at the airport within an hour and she got into the car. "So you saved the bloodsucker?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob," Bella said looking over at him.

"Sorry," Jacob said holding up his hand. "I just don't know what you see in him," he said pulling out of the airport.

"I don't know either," Bella said. "But I am not taking him back," she said. "I can't trust him anymore I can't trust that he won't leave again," she said causing him to get serious.

"And if you could," Jacob said. "Would you take him back?" He asked looking between the road and her.

"In a split second," Bella said feeling weak for having admitted that.

"Its okay love does crazy things to people," Jacob said touching her hand.

"I thought you hated Edward," Bella said looking over at him and he stared back at the road.

Bella arrived back at the house with Jacob at her side. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!" Charlie yelled from the kitchen.

"Ouch the middle name," Jacob said causing her to shush him.

"Thank you for bringing her home Jacob," Charlie said. "But Bella and I need to have a discussion," he said in a firm voice.

"Go easy on her," Jacob said. "She is love crazy," he said.

"I am not," Bella said smacking him on the arm and watched him leave. "Dad," she said.

"Don't dad me," Charlie said. "You are ground for the rest of your life," he said.

"Dad," Bella siad. "I had to help them out," she said. "If you know mom was about to do something stupid wouldn't you go and stop her," she said causing him to look down.

"Yes I would," Charlie said. "But you are still grounded," he said. "Two weeks," he said. "No tv, no phone, no friend, no bike, no nothing," he said. "Just school and back," he said firmly.

"Fine," Bella said. "I will be up in my room," she said heading to her room.

Bella went to her dresser knowing that she needed to take a shower. As she stood in the shower all her feelings came pouring out through her tears. Once she got back to her room she went to her window and locked it shut. Then she went over to her bed and tried to go back to sleep.

Edward had set up his old room just like he had it before. He realized Bella would be in bed by now and headed over to her house. At least he could watch her sleep. That was something. He stood on the ledge and went to open the window. It wouldn't budge.

'She locked it,' Edward thought to himself.

A complete sense of sadness went over him and he headed back to his house. Alice saw him come through the door. "She locked her window," Alice said causing him to nod.

"Sorry bro," Emmett said looking over at him. "She'll come around," he said.

"Why should we care?" Rosalie asked with a glare in her eyes. "She is just some stupid human," she said receiving a growl from Edward.

"Rose," Emmett said looking at her.

"What?" Rosalie askes standing up. "She has cause this family so much trouble already," she said before walking out of the room.

"Rose!" Emmett said following after her.

"Don't listen to her Edward," Alice said. "The vision I had before you made us leave was that

Bella would be a big part of this family," she asid with a huge smile on her face.

"And now?" Edward asked causing her to shrug. "I am going up to my room," he said.

"Maybe we should talk to her," Esme said looking over at Alice. "Invite her over for some cookies," she said smiling.

"That would be a great idea," Alice said with a small smile on her face. "It so good to be back home," she said holding onto Jasper that kissed the top of her head.


	2. Back To School

Chapter Two 'Back To School'

Edward knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to go pick Bella up the next morning. She was still fuming from him leaving her. Which she had every right to be. The Cullen's arrived at school when they saw a bike pull into the space for bikes. "Who the hell is that?" Rosalie asked with a slight glare.

"Bella," Edward said with anger shooting through his body.

"Edward," Alice warned him. "She doesn't have to answer to you," she said giving him a stern look. As she got off the bike she pulled off her helmet.

"But still that is so reckless," Edward said looking over at her in disbelief. "You know her track record with balance," he said heading over to her.

"Edward," Jasper said as he headed over to Bella.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edward asked causing Bella to turn around.

"Excuse me," Bella said arching her eyebrow.

"Do you know how dangerous those things are?" Edward asked looking down at her.

"Yeah I do," Bella said with a smile. "But Jacob is a good teacher," she said causing him to growl.

"Hey Bella," Alice said trying to calm down the anger radiating off her brother. "Nice bike," she said looking down at it.

"Thanks," Bella said. "My dad wasn't too fond of it at first but he got use to it," she said looking

back over at Edward. "I should get going though," she said grabbing her bag and walking away.

"I am going to destroy this bike," Edward said heading towards it.

"Oh no your not," Alice said standing in front of him. "If you want Bella to keep hating us go right ahead but if you don't then leave it alone," she said sternly.

"She's right Edward," Emmett said. "Taking something she loves isn't going to help your case any or us for that matter," he said missing Bella just as much.

"Who care," Rosalie said before marching off.

"She'll come around right," Emmett said looking down at Alice for her to only shrug. He then went after his wife and the others headed into school.

Bella and the rest of the Cullen's had the first class together. It was Choir. Bella was sitting with

Angela and Jessica talking. "I can't believe he came back after what he did to you," Jessica said glaring.

"It's fine," Bella said. "I am not even worried about it," she said lying through her teeth.

"Lair," Angela said nudging her jokingly.

"Shut up," Bella said pushing her back as some guys walked over to them.

Edward watched her closely as he and his family sat across the room. Mike sat with Jessica, Eric sat with Angela and some unknown guy sat with his Bella. Anger and jealousy boiled into him.

He began talking with her and she was laughing with him. They went looking through his cell

phone and his hand lightly touched hers. "Edward," Jasper hissed. "Calm yourself it's not helping me," he said.

"Who is that?" Edward asked looking over at the guy with Bella.

"I don't know," Alice said. "But they seem friendly," she said crossing her arms. It's true she loved Bella and wanted her happy but it was suppose to be with her brother.

"Maybe he is just a friend," Jasper said. "Now calm the both of you," he said sending a wave of calm into both of them.

"Sorry honey," Alice said kissing the side of his neck and held his hand. The teacher walked into the room and all of them started to calm down.

The guy walked out with Bella once the introduction to choir class was over with. Edward kept a close eye on them as they went to her locker. "His name is Kevin," Angela said coming over to Edward.

"Who?" Edward asked trying to act oblivious.

"Don't act stupid Cullen," Angela said in a firm tone. "I know you still care about Bella but you really don't know how to show it well," she said glaring at him.

This was the first time he heard a bad thought come from this kind girl. "Are they?" He asked looking over at them.

"Oh no," Angela said. "He's gay," she said with a smile on her face.

"But he thinks she is hot," Edward said looking over at them.

"Well I think Bella is hot but that doesn't mean I want to be with her," Angela said. "Look you have got nothing to worry about when it comes to him though there a lot of other boys here after her," she said looking around.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Edward said looking down at the small girl.

"But you did," Angela said looking over at her. "So fix it or back off," she said heading to her next class. It was then that Kevin walked away from her.

Edward took that as his que to go over to her and she went to close her locker. She turned only to be gasp at his presence. "Edward," Bella warned.

"Sorry," Edward said holding his hands up. "Look I want to apologize," he said just as the bell ring.

"Look I got to go," Bella said walking away from him to her next class. Edward sighed to herself and banged his head against the locker.

During third period that day Alice came in with Jasper right behind her. They both sat down next to Bella and she took a deep sigh. "Look if you don't want me to talk to you I understand," Alice said whispering.

"Look Alice I missed you the both of you," Bella said. "But that doesn't change the fact that I don't trust you and I don't think I ever will," she said before moving to a table with Mike and Tyler.

"Oh Jasper," Alice said knowing if she could cry she would.

"Just give her time darling," Jasper said. "How would you feel if she just picked up and left us without a word?" He asked causing her to look over at him.

"I know," Alice said before turning her head to the head of the class. This was a rough first day back to school in almost a decade.

AN: I would like some more reviews please......good or bad....I need both so I know how to make my stories better....Thank You


	3. Cookies Can’t Fix Everything

AN: Thanks for all the input. The spelling and grammar was my fault because I forgot to check it before I posted it. It's been a busy time for me. I will try to be more descriptive. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter Three 'Cookies Can't Fix Everything'

Bella had managed to get through her next few classes without the Cullen's bothering her. The day the left it felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on. A part of her felt they should have just let those three vampires kill her if she was such a bother to them. The fact that Edward said he loved her and then just left was just the icing on the cake. A horrible cake. She did love them all but they just left her like she was a piece of garbage. How was she supposed to get over that? It was at the end of the day that Alice walked over to Bella at her locker.

"Alice," Bella said with a warning in her voice and the pixie raised her hands.

"I know that you don't want to talk to me right now," Alice began. "But Esme would like to see you," she said knowing that Bella never could say no to Esme.

"When?" Bella asked closing her locker door.

"This afternoon," Alice said folding her hands in front of her. "If that is okay," she said simply.

"Is anyone else going to be there?" Bella asked causing the pixie to sigh.

"No just you and Esme," Alice said causing her to nod her head.

"I got to talk to my dad but I'll try to be there within the hour," Bella said before heading out of the school and towards her bike.

Edward watched as she pulled out of the school and his sister came along side of him. "She is going to speak with Esme," Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Is it going to work?" Edward asked receiving a shrug.

"Come on," Jasper said looking over at them. "Let's get going," he replied opening the door for Alice. She kissed him on the cheek and then got into the car.

Bella sat on her bike for a moment outside of her house thinking. Did she want to go see Esme? Was she just going to try to rein her back in? Though she did always thing of Esme as a mother. Maybe she should just hear her out. What could it hurt right? Though there was the task of asking her father. That wasn't going to be easy. He already hated Edward and the Cullen's by association. She had made his life really hard those past four months. She looked over at his cruiser, took a deep breath, got off the bike, and went into the house.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said with a smile. "How was school today?" He asked looking up from the T.V.

"It was school," Bella said sitting at the chair across from him.

"That Edward boy didn't give you any problems did he," Charlie said with anger in his eyes. Bella knew this was going to be hard to ask.

"No," Bella replied lying through her teeth. Of course today was hard. The love of her life leaves her in the middle of the woods and then comes back expecting everything to be the same.

"Good," Charlie said taking a drink of his beer.

"Dad," Bella said thinking here goes nothing. "Esme Cullen wants to speak with me," she said. "I guess she wants to apologies for her son's actions," she said lying again.

Though she had to think of something to make him say yes.

"It's not her fault that her son's an idiot," Charlie said always being fond of Esme. Of course she did dazzle him a few times to get her way on situation the related to me and Edward.

"Can I go talk to her?" Bella asked. "I will only be an hour," she pleaded causing him to sigh.

"Fine," Charlie said nodding his head. "But only an hour," he said in a firm tone. Bella kissed him on the cheek and then headed out of the house.

Bella drove her bike along the winding road the led to the Cullen's house. It gave her a lot of time to think about the past four months. Edward had left her, Edward thought she had killed herself, Edward couldn't live without her so he wanted to do the same. But then why did he leave her? Why would he leave her if he couldn't live without her? It makes no sense. As the anger in her started to boil the speed in her bike started to pick up. She finally made it to the Cullen's twenty minutes later.

Esme came out of the house to greet her with a small smile on her face. She couldn't help but smile back at her. It was Esme after all. "Hello Bella," Esme said as she came onto the porch.

"Hello Esme," Bella said just before hugging her.

"As beautiful as the day we met," Esme said stroking her hair.

"Are we the only ones here?" Bella asked causing her to nod.

"Of course dear," Esme said leading her into the house. "I know you aren't really happy with the family at the moment," she said helping her with her jacket.

"What gave you your first clue?" Bella asked sarcastically only to see it hurt her. "Sorry," she said causing Esme to raise her hand.

"No I probably deserve that," Esme said. "In fact we all do deserve your anger," she said as Bella followed her to the kitchen.

"Walnut," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"How could I forget?" Esme asked smiling. "Emmett was always grossed out by them," she said causing them both to laugh.

"How have you been?" Bella asked as Esme handed her a class of milk.

"Not so good," Esme said sitting next to her. "I have missed you dearly," she said causing Bella to look down at the floor. "And I know you don't believe me," she said.

"No I don't," Bella said in a firm voice. "Because if you care for someone you don't just leave them," she said standing up from the table.

Alice, Edward, and Jasper stood near the house listening to the conversation. "This is such a violation and Esme is going to kill you," she said glaring at her brother.

"I just need to know what she is thinking," Edward said looking back at his sister.

"You lost that right when you left her," Alice said glaring at him and he growled at her. Jasper's eyes turned black becoming protective. "Is alright," she said grabbing his arms.

"What are you guys doing?" Emmett asked coming from the forest with Rosalie.

"SHH!" Alice said glaring back at him.

"Bella," Rosalie said smelling her scent and glare cast her eyes.

"Esme is trying to convince her to take us back," Emmett said coming over to Edward. He always did love as a sister. She was the first person that didn't hate his jokes no matter how stupid. She even joked with him at times.

Back inside with Esme and Bella had gone from tense to more tense. "I just can't trust your son Esme or your family for that matter," she said firmly.

"Please Bella we love you," Esme said coming over to her and Bella looked down.

"Tell me after leaving me the way you did," Bella began. "How am I supposed to believe that?" She asked causing Esme to back away. "Cookies can't always fix everything Esme," she said before leaving.

Back outside with rest of the family. "Damn it," Edward growled to himself.

"What did you expect bro?" Emmett asked only receiving a glare.

"Excuse me," Edward said stepping in front of him.

"Look you abandon her," Emmett said simply.

"To save her," Edward said with anger in his voice.

"Look at it from her point of view," Emmett said. "You claimed to love her since the day you met her then one day out of the blew in the woods you tell her you could care less about you woods might I add that you said were too dangerous for her," he said crossing his arms against his chest.

"There was nothing there," Edward said turning away from him.

"But she didn't know that," Emmett said causing Edward's eyes to snap open.

"I have to talk with her," Edward said turning back to them.

"Don't," Alice said. "Her windows are going to be locked anyway," she said causing him to look down.

"I am going to get her back," Edward said sternly and then headed into the woods. Bella had made it back home and went to her room. She cried herself to sleep again. Because of Edward.

AN: I hope its better…..review please remember good or bad….Thanks…my other Edward and Bella will be updated soon I just been real busy with school


	4. My ClumsySelf

AN: Thanks for the reviews and too the two others that gave me big input haven't posted a comment yet about my other chapters. So do you like...not like it...did I meet your requirements...I would love to know. Please review this one. I am trying to improve.

Chapter Four 'My Clumsy-Self'

Bella woke up the next morning with ache all over her body. She hadn't had ache this bad since the first time Edward had left her into the woods. She got out of bed, grabbed her bathroom bag, and headed for the shower. She looked at her eyes in the mirror. They were puffy and bright red. She sighed to herself and turned on the water. It was time for her to start another day without Edward. She arrived at school and decided to park her bike as far away from the Cullen's as possible.

Bella looked over at them as they all stared back at her with apologetic eyes. Everyone except Rosalie that is but she didn't expect anything less. She got off the bike and headed into the school. At her locker she found a small red rose with a note. 'I am sorry all my love Edward.' She looked back at him across the hall and closed her locker. She made sure he saw her tossing them away. Alice came up behind him and gripped his shoulder.

"It'll be okay," Alice said into his ear and he sighed.

"I am not giving up on her," Edward said before heading to their first class. Bella sat down at her desk in her choir class and he sat down next to her.

"What are you doing Edward?" Bella asked looking over at him.

"I am sitting next to you," Edward said causing her to sigh.

"I can see that," Bella said harshly. "Why?" She asked looking over at him.

"Because this is where I belong," Edward said reaching for her hand but she moved away. "By your side and I am not giving up," he said causing her to fight back her tears.

"You left me remember," Bella said glaring at him. "You are the one that made the decision that I wasn't worth anything more," she said causing him to grabbing her hand and not let go.

"That was all a lie," Edward said touching her face with his hand. "I love you Bella," he said. "I thought I was keeping you safe," he said causing her to laugh and pull away.

"Keeping me safe!" Bella yelled out causing some students to turn. "By leaving me in the same woods you said it wasn't safe for me to be in," she said standing up and walking out of the room.

Edward went to stand up to go after her but Alice stopped him in his tracks. "Let her cool off," Alice said in a firm voice. "If you go after her now you are going to regret it," she said causing him to sigh.

Edward took a seat next to her family and ignored the glares coming from Bella's friends. He missed her so much and she was just so stubborn. Why couldn't she just forgive him? They were meant to be. It wasn't that hard for him to see. Though he wasn't the one left in the woods. The point is he loves her and she will be his. He leaned back in his seat as the teacher began his lesson.

Sometime before lunch Angela came over to her upset friend. "Hey," Angela said coming to her. "Are you okay?" She asked leaning against the locker near Bella's.

"Yeah I am fine," Bella said causing her to give her that 'yeah right' look. "Okay I am not," she said in a defeated tone. "I just….I am so confused," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Trust me I have been there," Angela said wiping a stray tear away. "But I don't think he is going to give up easy," she said causing her to sigh.

"Yeah I figured that out today," Bella said looking down at the floor. "Look um why don't you head to the cafeteria I need a minute alone," she said causing her to nod.

"Sure," Angela said rubbing circles on her back and then walked away from her.

Bella had put up her bag in her locker and went to close it quickly. She managed to get her finger smashed in the locker door. "Ahh," she said pulling her hand back and wiggling it.

"Are you alright?" A soft familiar voice said from behind. She knew it was Edward.

"Yeah," Bella said holding her finger in her other hand. "I just being my usual clumsy self," she said jokingly and turned to look at him.

"I like your clumsy self," Edward said coming closer to her.

"Yeah," Bella said making intense eye contact with him.

"I love your clumsy self," Edward said lifting her injured hand.

"Yeah," Bella said feeling her heart racing.

Bella knew she should be running down the hall away from him but she was stuck. Those eyes always seemed to trap her in. She couldn't get away from him at that moment. She was just stuck.

"Yeah," Edward said kissing her finger and she felt heat come onto her cheek.

"Edward," Bella said trying to fight her feelings for him at that moment.

"What?" Edward asked with his lips inches from hers. Bella looked down at his lips and then back into his eyes. That is when everything else didn't matter not the past or the future. It was just the present.

Bella placed both of her warm hands on his cold hard face pulling him into a kiss. Edward himself was taken back but didn't let that stop him for long. He wrapped his right arm around her waist pressing her into the lockers. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip and for the first time in all of their kisses he gave her access. That set her back just for a moment before their tongues battled for control. She ran her fingers into his hair gently pulling the ends. She heard a growl abrupt from his chest.

"Hey Bella," Angela said coming around the corner. "Oh sorry," she said before heading back.

"Oh my god" Bella said before pulling away from Edward and heading down the hall. Edward growled to himself again and went after her.

"Bella wait," Edward said chasing after her.

"That shouldn't have happened," Bella said continuing to walk away from him. She knew it would do her no good because he could easily catch up with her.

Edward used his vampire speed to get in front of her and she looked away from him. "You kissed me remember," he said with a pleading look. "That means you still have feelings for me," he said smiling.

"No I don't," Bella said sternly. "I can't," she said shaking her head. Panic began to set in for her. "The kiss was a mistake," she said turning the other way.

Edward once again used his vampire speed to get ahead of her and gripped her by the arms. "You don't mean that," he said with sadden eyes.

"I have to," Bella said looking away from him. "Now please let me go," she said looking deep into his eyes and he sighed letting her go. He could never deny her what she wanted.

"I am never going to stop loving you," Edward said touching her face and then left defeated. Bella ran out of the school and slammed her back against the wall.

That was it for her she once again broke down in tears. She loved Edward with all of her heart. All she wanted to do was forgive all the pain, forget all the pain, and just be with his family again. Could she do that? Could she just easily forgive him? She just let the tears flow as her mind tortured her by going back and forth with what ifs.

Edward came back into the cafeteria sat with his family and they all looked over at him. "Are you okay big brother?" Alice asked with a sadden expression.

"Do I look okay?" Edward asked with pained eyes and Emmett looked down for a moment.

"I will be back," Emmett said standing up from his chair.

"Don't go talk to her," Edward growled grabbing his arm firmly.

"I am not," Emmett said rolling his eyes. "I am going to get my IPod," he said before kissing Rose on the cheek. She could tell he was lying but didn't mention anything. She did like Bella but wouldn't admit it.

Bella stopped her tears when she heard the door to the school open suddenly. "Hey Jelly Belly," Emmett said causing her to stand up.

"Hey," Bella said wiping her tears away.

"Have you been crying?" Emmett asked coming closer to her and she quickly stood up.

"No," Bella said looking away from him but he quickly got in front of her.

"Yeah you have been," Emmett said with a smile creeping on his face. "You still love him don't you," he said with his smile getting larger.

"Of course I love him Emmett," Bella said running her fingers through her hair. "I have always loved him and will always love him," she said with anger forming behind her eyes.

"Then why won't you come back home?" Emmett asked coming closer to her. "All of us miss you," he said causing her to look down then up at him.

"Because I can't trust that you won't do it again," Bella said with confusion in her eyes. "I mean how do I know you are not going to one day feel the need to protect me again and then just leave," she said in anger.

"Okay first off that wasn't my idea," Emmett said raising his hands up in the air.

"Why did you leave then?" Bella asked glaring back at him and he sighed.

"Because he is my brother," Emmett said in a defeated tone.

"You once told me I was your sister," Bella said crossing her arms and he looked down.

"Look I can't promise that he won't feel the need to leave just to protect you," Emmett said coming closer to her and touching her arms. "But I can promise you that this time I won't leave," he said with a pleading look.

"What about him?" Bella asked causing him to back away from him.

"How can you learn to trust someone again if you don't let them in?" Emmett asked causing her to look down and he sighed defeated again. He never met a girl more stubborn then Bella.

"You better get going before the family finds out that you are here with me," Bella said before walking away from him. She needed some room to think on her own.

Emmett walked back into the cafeteria and Alice looked his way. He just shrugged his shoulder and sat down next to Rosalie. "Why don't we all go camping?" Alice asked. "Just the family," she said.

"I don't feel up to it," Edward said leaning back in his chair.

"Oh come on Eddie," Emmett said touching his cheek. "You need to let some of that anger out," he said in a firm tone.

"Fine," Edward said knowing that he was right. He needed to let some of that anger out. Alice looked out the window to see Bella walking towards the woods.

She really wanted her best friend back but wasn't going to push her anymore. Bella had to come back to them on her own.


	5. My Window Will Be Open

Chapter Five 'My Window Will Be Open'

Bella pulled up to her house on her bike after an emotionally draining day at school. All she wanted to do was to sleep it off before having to make dinner. Then she looked over at her truck. She looked at the back wheel remembering the day Edward had saved her.

_Bella was standing at her truck listening her music and felt eyes staring at her. She turned around to see it was her lab partner Edward Cullen. Why was he staring at her? It creaped her out but then intrigued her at the same time. She shook her head and then turned back around. _

_Her music was too loud for her to noticed that Tyler's van was coming right at her. _

_Once she had turned around she knew she couldn't get away fast enough. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for death. Her life would end with the crush of a van. Then something swung her around and shielded her. When she looked up to see what it was her heart stopped. It was her lab partner Edward Cullen. But wait he was at the other end of the lot. _

_She then looked over at his hand seeing that it was pressed against the van. She looked into his eyes and he looked right back into hers. He let her go gently and then moved away from her. She watched him jump over her truck and head away from the crowd forming around her. _

Then next memory she had was when he came to invite her over to his house.

_Edward had jumped down for a tree on top of her truck. "Can you at least act human?" Bella asked as he jumped from her truck to the ground. "I mean I got neighbors," she said taking off her head phones. _

"_I want to bring you to my home," Edward said before undoing the dent in her truck from the van. _

"_Thanks," Bella said with a smile on her face. "You mean like to meet your family," she said with worry building inside of her. _

Bella looked back down at her bike for a moment and then put back on her helmet. She pulled out of the drive and sped toward the Cullen house. Why was she doing this? Why was she going back to the family that hurt her? Maybe it was because she knew she was meant to be with Edward. Maybe it was because of Emmett. All she knew is that she was going back to give them another shot.

Edward had been waiting up in his room for the rest of their family. They had to make the 'camping' thing look real incase they ran into other people out in the woods. He listen to the others thoughts anything to avoid thinking of Bella and the kiss they shared. Something stuck him as odd. Alice was singing the alphabet. She never sang the alphabet unless…..she was hiding something. Edward got off of his bed and headed down to the living room.

"What are you hiding?" Edward asked glaring over at Alice only to receive a glare for Jasper.

"What is going on children?" Esme asked coming over to them.

"Alice is singing the alphabet in her head," Edward said in a firm tone. "And she only does that when she is trying to hide something from me," he said glaring at her.

"Oh honestly Edward," Alice said with a smirk on her face. "I am not hiding anything from you I just felt like singing the alphabet," she said singing it once more.

"Okay children out to the car," Esme said looking at them. "Your father is waiting," she said ushering them out of the house. Edward just growled but stops along with the others.

"What is that?" Rosalie asked looking up from the trunk.

"It's a bike," Emmett said with a smile on his face and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Bella," Edward said looking over at Alice who just nodded. "So you were hiding something," he said causing her to roll her eyes.

They all stood together with the exceptions of Rosalie as her bike pulled up. She took off her helmet looking at them and they stared back at her. She got off her bike and took a deep breath.

"Hi," was all that came from her lips.

Alice rushed over to her and wrapped her in her arms. "Oh Bella I have missed you so much," she said with dry tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to leave you Edward made me," she said with puppy dog eyes.

"Forget that," Bella said pulling away from her and looked into her eyes. "I am going to try to," she said causing Alice to nod her head in agreement.

"So your back," Emmett said coming over to her and she nodded her head. He wrapped her in a big bear hug and lifted her off the ground. She took in the hug but then he kept squeezing.

"Emmett I kinda of need to breath at some point here," Bella said causing him to set her down.

"Sorry," Emmett said patting her on the head and she tired to move his hand. "You can't push me remember baby sister," he said teasing her and they both just laughed.

"Bella," Jasper said coming over to her.

"Before you even say anything," Bella said causing him to stop. "It wasn't your fault," she said with him about to protest. "And I don't want to hear any objections," she said causing him to snicker.

"Okay Bella," Jasper said nodding his head.

"Oh Bella we have so much catching up to do," Alice said grabbing her hand and dragging her to

her new car. "I done some shopping," she said opening her truck that was full of clothes.

"Some," Bella said arching her eyebrow.

"Well more than some," Alice said with a smile on her face. "But we have to make up for lost time," she said in a soft tone.

"How long have you known I was coming back?" Bella asked crossing her arms.

"Well I have known since after Emmett spoke with you," Alice said looking over at Emmett. Edward glared over at Emmett and he glared back at Alice.

"Thanks sis," Emmett said moving away from Edward.

"Okay," Bella said knowing that she was defeated by now anyway.

"See once you just accept that fact that you are my Bella Barbie," Alice said jokingly. "It's all the better for you anyway," she said causing Bella to laugh.

"Who cares anyway?" Rosalie asked crossing her arms.

"I love you too Rosalie," Bella said looking back at her to catch a small smile. Emmett looked over at her in shock and she stops smiling.

"Don't we have places to go," Rosalie said glaring at them and getting into the jeep. Emmett just snickered at his wife and followed after her.

"We are glad you are back," Esme said wrapping her arms around her.

"I am glad to be back," Bella said taking Carlisle hand and then looked at Edward.

"Come on Alice lets give them a moment," Carlisle said in a firm tone. "Edward you can catch up," he said looking at his son who just nodded in shock.

Bella watched them pull out of the drive and went to lean against Edward's Volvo. He slowly came over to her with his hands in his jacket pocket. "You really are back," he said looking down at her.

"Someone once told me that to trust you guys again I have to let you in," Bella said looking up into his eyes. "And he was right," she said looking down at her feet.

"Who knew Emmett could be so wise," Edward said causing her to laugh.

"Yeah you knew," Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

_'I heard that,' Emmett replied into Edward's mind. _

"I am so sorry," Edward said grabbing onto her hands. "I will never leave you again," he said

causing her to look down. "You don't believe me," he said pulling his hands away.

Bella grabbed his hands back and it caught him off guard. "I am trying just like you but its going to take some time," she said with his just simply nodding.

"And I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you," Edward said causing her to smile. "I missed that smile," he said as her blush came through. "And I really missed that blush," he said touching her cheek.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Bella asked looking into his eyes.

"A couple of days," Edward said causing her to nod her head.

"My window will be open when you get back," Bella said causing him to smile at her.

"I missed watching you sleep too," Edward said stroking the side of her face. "Do you still talk in your sleep?" He asked causing her to snicker.

"More like screaming," Bella said causing his smile to fall to a frown.

"I will make that better as well my love," Edward said running his hand through her hair. Bella closed her eyes just feel him touch her for the first time in over four months.

"I am counting on it," Bella said opening her eyes back up.

"There is something I want to do before I leave," Edward said pulling her face to his until their lips touched.

Bella felt him sweep his tongue across her bottom lip and allowed him access. Their tongues slowly danced with each other as they continued to kiss. Edward pressed her back up against the car and his hands began to roam her small body. The slightest sound that came from her was enough to send him into a state of pure bliss. He pulled away allowing her time to breath.

"Are you sure you're in control?" Bella asked trying to control her heart rate.

"Yeah surprisingly," Edward said nodding his head and arching his eyebrow.

"Absence does make the heart grow fonder," Bella said with a small laugh along with him. Edward pulled her into another kiss and she knew they had to stop.

Not only did he need to hunt with his family but she had to get to Jacob's. If she wasn't there on time and her dad found out he would kill her. Well I mean at least extend her punishment. She pulled away from him and he looked at her in shock.

"You have to go," Bella said pushing on his chest.

"I can't stay for just a while longer," Edward said about to kiss her again and she ducked away.

"But I can't," Bella said heading over to her bike. "I have to go to Jacob's," she said hearing a growl from him. "Hey!" She said messing with her helmet. "I know you don't like Jacob and I know why but he is my friend and you are going to have to deal with it," she said feeling a breeze rush over her.

Bella knew he was right behind her and she turned to face him. "As long as it makes you happy," Edward said biting his tongue. "But if he gets out of control," he said in a firm tone.

"I know I know," Bella said kissing him one last time and it almost got out of hand. "NO!" She said laughing and getting onto her bike. "You got to go," she said firmly.

"I love you my Bella," Edward said stroking her face and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," Bella said before putting on her helmet and taking off on the bike. Edward went to his Volvo and headed after his family.

Her window would be open for him when he got back. Those were the sweetest words he could have uttered to her ever.

AN: Okay another chapter.....why am I not getting many reviews?....:(


	6. Big Bang

Chapter Six 'The Big Bang'

_**Bella's POV**_

I had arrived at Jacob's just an hour after deciding to take the Cullen family back into my life. My lips were still tingling from that amazing kiss I had shared with Edward. It is true I loved him and always will love him. I guess I finally over come my fear but I still had doubts. I knew it wouldn't make my dad happy but mom always told me to live my life my way. Jacob came out the door of his house and wrapped me in a big bear hug. I knew that I would never be able to get use to his size of that fact that he was a werewolf. "Hey Bells," Jacob said releasing me.

"Hey Jake," I said with a smile on my face. "Are you ready to go?" I asked looking back at my bike and he smile down at me.

"I will be right back," Jacob said heading over to the garage to get his bike. Billy came wheeling out of the house and look out at me.

"I hear the Cullen's are back," Billy said causing me to sigh.

"Don't start Billy please," I said with a pleading look and he raised his hands.

"Just look out for yourself," Billy replied. "I would hate to see your dad if anything happened to you," he said causing me to smile at him. He did have a brotherly connection with my bad.

"I will be fine," I said looking over towards the garage. "JAKE HURRY UP!!" I yelled out to him causing his father too laugh and then a bike came speeding out.

I watched Jacob fly down the grass hill and I growled in his direction. "I guess he got a head start on you," Billy said laughing.

"CHEATER!!" I yelled out jumping onto my bike, putting on my helmet, and speeding off. This was going to be one fun and care free afternoon.

_**Edward's POV **_

I couldn't believe Bella actually took me back after all I had done. True it was to save her life but obviously I couldn't stay away for long. Since the day I first took in Bella's intoxicating scent I had a feeling my life would never be the same. It wasn't. The day I left her I felt like I had died again and then the rumor of her attempted suicide made it more clear to me if Bella wasn't in this world then I couldn't be either. My body was completely filled with joy and I wasn't going to let it slip.

"YO!!" Emmett yelled jumping up behind him. "Stop daydreaming out your girlfriend and bag a lion," he said jumping at one at the corner of his eye.

I knew I had to get back to hunting or I wouldn't be able to share another kiss with Bella the way that I had always wanted to. Being able to drop some of my boundaries was a nice change. Maybe I could drop some more boundaries with her. A lion got my eye crouching behind a tree and I smirked. It was time for me to eat and I lunged myself toward the lion.

"WAY TO GO BRO!!" Emmett yelled while ripping his lion to shreds. I smirked over at him before breaking the neck of my feast.

The rest of my family was indulging themselves as well ready to get back home to Bella. Emmett even mentioned to me that Rosalie had shot a smile out to Bella. Who knows maybe she'll come around? I went to find another lion for me to feast on.

_**Bella's POV **_

Jacob and I were racing through the fields jumping over fallen trees. I had actually become very coordinate in the last few months. Maybe I would finally except Edward's long time offer to teach me how to tango. Jacob had stopped his bike causing me to stop mine as well. We needed the rest anyway and I was getting hungry. He had packed a bag of food and so did I. "So," Jacob said looking at me.

"What?" I asked arching my eyebrow and pulling out my food.

"You took the bloodsucker and his family back," Jacob said causing me to glare at him. Even though he was a wolf he was still very intimidated by me. I guess it was because he didn't want to lose me as a good friend. "Sorry I mean the Cullen's," he said causing me to nod.

"I love him Jake," I replied looking down at my hands. "I love all of them," I said sighing. "And its going to take me awhile to trust them again and to trust him but I am willing to try," I said causing to nod.

"Okay but it he hurts you again," Jacob said raising his finger and I waved my hand.

"I know I know," I replied thinking of Edward's comment. They were exactly alive even if they didn't want to admit it. "Edward said the same thing," I replied laughing.

"Why would I hurt you?" Jacob asked snickering and taking a bite of his hot dog.

"The same reason you think he will hurt me," I replied looking over at him. "He's a vampire you're a werewolf," I said causing him to growl. "Hey!" I said raising my finger.

"I got it," Jacob said holding his hands up. "Want a bite?" He asked holding up a hot dog with his mouth full and I just shook my head. "Your loss," he said taking another bite and I just laughed.

_**Edward's POV **_

I couldn't believe I was almost five hundred miles away from Bella t this point. I always hated being this far from her but this is where all those good grizzlies were at and Emmett was begging for one. Emmett had bagged the first one he saw. I went on the hunt as well but my mind was still with Bella. Esme came over to be wipping her mouth off with a napkin. She was always so proper. "Hello my son," Esme said.

"Hi mom," I replied with a smile on her face.

"I am so glad that Bella is back with us," Esme said causing my smile to get bigger. "I see that you are as well," she said stroking the back of my head.

"Of course I am," I said in a matter of fact tone. "I love her mom," I said looking into her eyes.

"But there are still a few questions that need to be answered," Esme said. "She is going to want to be changed," she said causing me to sigh.

"I know mom," I said rolling my eyes. "But how can I do that to her?" I asked causing her to sigh.

"I loved your father from the moment we met," Esme replied. "And if he didn't change me it would have killed me to grow old knowing that he was still alive," she said causing me to nod.

"I just hope she wants too," I said looking down at the hands.

"Of course she does dear," Esme said causing me to look up.

"How do you know?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"Its called woman's intuition and Alice of course," Esme said laughing causing me to laugh as well. Just then Alice screamed out in horror.

"ALICE!!" Esme and I yelled heading over to her.

_**Bella's POV **_

Jacob and I had continued our ride up the mountain and then down the mountain. Going through the brush and the tall trees. We stopped once again to get a drink of our water. "I think its time for use to head back," I said feeling really tired.

"He still going to be gone for a few days," Jacob said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Not for that reason," I said knowing that it was a lie. I mean what if he came back early. "I am just really tired I have had a long day," I said causing him to nod his head.

"Same time tomorrow?" Jacob asked causing me to nod with a smile. "You are getting better," he said mounting his bike once again.

"Thanks," I said just then we heard a loud explosion. I quickly spun around and I just couldn't believe my eyes. Was that a mushroom cloud? If it was I quickly turned away from the flashing light. Jacob did the same so apparently he had my question running through his mind as well.

_**Edward's POV **_

I and the rest of the family rushed towards Alice and Jasper. He had his arm wrapped around her and was stroking her back. "What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked kneeling in front of her.

Alice began rocking in Jasper's arms like she had seen a ghost or something. "What is it?" I asked coming to her as well. "Is it Bella?" She asked causing her to look up. Fear plastered all over her face.

"Its everyone," Alice said with a shaky tone.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked holding onto her hand.

"I mean everyone is dead," Alice said looking up at her and if she could cry she would have. "I saw an explosion it looks like on of those Japan videos they show at school," she said softly.

"A mushroom cloud," Carlisle said looking at her with panic on his face.

"Bella," I said in a low voice. "We have to find Bella," I said in an urgent tone.

"Our home is gone," Alice said looking up at me. "I saw the diner, the police station, our home is all gone," she said in a firm voice.

"Bella went with Jacob," I said not wanting to believe that she was dead.

"Would she be far enough away from the blast?" Emmett asked looking over at him. He had the same urgency in his eye that I had. We had to find Bella.

Just then an explosion caused them both to look up and I began to feel my panic rise. "We must go find her now," Carlisle said in a firm tone and we headed off.

_**Bella's POV**_

I got off my bike after the last ray of light disappeared and I looked over at Jacob. "I got to go," Bella said heading over to her bike. Her first thought was she had to find her father.

"Bella wait," Jacob said grabbing me by the arms. "You can't go alone," he said causing me to shake my head. I couldn't just not go without my father. He meant everything to me since I was brought here.

"I can't just leave my dad," I said with panic rising in my heart. "Look you got to get your family and the pack," I said trying to reason with him. "We can meet back up here," I said but he wouldn't budge.

"I am not leaving you," Jacob said holding onto me and I hugged him back.

"You have too," I said pulling away with tears in my eyes. "We will meet back up here," I said touching his face. "Go find your dad," I said causing him to kiss the top of my head.

"Take this," Jacob said pulling out one of his wacky-talkies. "Once you find your dad we will find each other," he said causing me to nod my head.

"I love you Jake," I said causing him to shake his head.

"We are going to see each other again," Jacob said kissing my forehead one more time. We got out our bikes and headed out separate ways.

I just knew I had to find my father, my mother, Phil, and of course I had to find Edward. I had just got him and his family back into my life I couldn't lose them now.

_**Edward's POV **_

The rest of the family and I were going to track her sent but first we had to find it. I couldn't lose her again I would die if I would lose her. Who would do something like this? Emmett had turned on his television and apparently nuclear bombs were going off everywhere. Seattle and New York were only a few of the cities hit in the United States. They were even being set off across the world. Who would do something like this? Who could be so heartless?

That didn't matter right now I had to find my Bella and protect her with my life. I looked over at my family. Alice was still in a panic she never had such a strong vision before. Jasper was trying to keep her calm and control his emotions. Emmett was anger at the person who did this and Rosalie was anger that someone had angered him. My parents on the other hand were just focused on find Bella.

"Stop!" I yelled taking in her scent. "Here," I said pointing to the brush of trees. We all got out of the car picking up the scent. "Jacob!" I growled.

"Stupid dog," Emmett said glaring up at me. "He just left her to go off alone," he said looking in Bella's direction.

"She went to find her father," I said looking off her direction. "Even I couldn't have stopped her," I said knowing that Bella would be determined to get to him.

"Well then lets head back," Rosalie said in a firm tone and we all looked in shock. "I know that I haven't been her biggest fan but your are my brother and you care for her," she said with a sincere tone.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "Lets go," I said before following her trail.

_**Bella's POV**_

I had been so frantic driving to get to my father that I had lost her balance. Of course I knew this was going to happen at some point because I am a natural klutz. I didn't expect to be coming over a hill at that time. I fell over my bike and rolled down an embankment. I felt my head hit against a rock and then everything went dark. I don't know how much time had past when I woke up. I saw a blurred vision of someone over me. "Edward," I moaned out and then it all went black again.

_**Stranger's POV **_

My name is Michael J. Thompson. I have been a vampire for nearly fifty years. At first humans were all I craved for. Then I was found by a family. They were so nice and understanding. I wanted to get out of that life. A life of killing humans. I guess that change in me happened when I had killed a small child. I didn't care that she was so innocent. I was a monster but I changed. Now I have a life that was without killing innocent. An explosion pulled me out of my train of thought. I looked over to see a large cloud of fire. It couldn't be. It was a mushroom cloud. I had to head to my family.

As I was running through the wood I took in a tempting scent. It was the blood of a human. I had pulled myself together and went to inspect the scene. It was a woman. She had fallen off of her bike. I rushed over to her seeing that she was out cloud. "Miss," I said softly. She was so beautiful. Why would anyone ever let her be out alone? She began stiring from her sleep. "Miss," I said again.

"Edward," she said through her dry lips.

I made the decision then that I had to get her home. He hoped his father would be able to help her but could he get their in time. It was still a hundred miles away. I lifted her off the ground and went running.

_**Edward's POV **_

We had stopped in front of the bike wreckage and could all smell her blood. "Where is she?" Jasper asked looking around.

"Do you smell that?" I asked with a flash in my eyes. "Its another vampire," I said with a glare in my eyes and they were pure black.

"Do you think?" Emmett asked causing me to growl.

"No," I said glaring at him. "Don't say that," I said causing Carlisle to walk over.

"It could have happened," Carlisle said gripping my shoulder.

"Then if it did," I replied. "I will find this vampire and I will kill him," I said before taking off into the woods. They all followed behind me still hot on the trail of Bella.


	7. Washed Away

Chapter Seven 'Washed Away'

_**Michael's POV **_

I heard the angel in my arms gasping for air and I knew I wouldn't make it home it time. I couldn't just let her die like this. I couldn't just let her die away from me. "Edward," she moaned out again. Who was this Edward? Could he be a lover? Could he be a brother? Could he be a friend? I am sure she wouldn't be riding out here on her own. Maybe someone would be looking for her. I heard her heart rate slow down and I knew that I couldn't wait any longer.

I saw a cave out of the corner of my eye and headed for the entrance. I laid her down on the cold cave floor and I was surprise she wasn't shivering. I took a deep breath preparing myself for my inner battle with my demon. I wouldn't kill her. I would will myself not to kill this angel. I kneeled down next to her and stroked her forehead. "My angel you will be better soon," I said before placing my lips to her neck.

I heard her scream out in pain as my teeth and venom sank into her skin. I held her body down with my weight as I took in her blood. I could feel that it was enough for the change and moved away from her. I sat in the corner of the room trying to regain control. I guess my feelings for her won out. But how could I have deep feelings for this stranger. All I know is that I had to have her.

I heard her moan in pain and went over to her side. "Hold on my angel," I said stroking her head and kissing the side of her cheek. "It'll past soon," I said into her ear and she began to calm.

I knew in the next three days she would be changed. I contemplated if I should go get my family and then it began to rain. This was a different kind of rain though. It smelt strong. Like acid.

_**Edward's POV**_

She was bleeding. She was out there bleeding and with another vampire. I knew those bikes were bad news. If I had pushed her just a little more I could have stopped her. Oh who am I kidding? She would have done it any just because I told her no. I would kill that dog when I found him for leaving her alone and for putting her on that bike. But first things first I had to find this vampire.

"Alice," I said causing her to come over to me.

"I haven't seen anything," Alice said causing me to look down. "Now don't get that look that doesn't mean she is dead," she said in a firm tone.

"I know," I said running my fingers through her hair.

"Hey," Rosalie said causing all of us to turn. "He went this way," she said motioning through the field and we went running again.

The hardest thing is that we don't know how much of a head start this guy had. He could already have killed my Bella. NO!! I wouldn't think that not after we just got together. She is alive.

"No," Alice said causing everyone to turn around and I went over to her.

"What is it Alice?" I asked as Jasper held her close.

"There is rain coming," Alice said with that same horrifying look in her eyes. "People are melting," she said looking up at us and Carlisle sighed deeply.

"What?" I asked not knowing much about the effects of mushroom clouds.

"Its acid rain," Carlisle replied. "One of the side effects of a nuclear bomb," he said softly.

"We got to find her," I said with panic in my eyes.

"We have to go find a place to hide first," Rosalie said coming over to us and I shook my head.

"No we got to find her first!" I yelled out to my family and Esme came over to me.

"We are no good to Bella if we are not here," Esme said stroking my face. "I am sure this vampire is smart enough to go into hiding," she said trying to sooth me.

"No," I said shaking her head and Emmett came over to me.

"Don't make me drag you into a cave," Emmett said with a firm tone in his face. The rest of my family got along behind him and I shook my head.

"Have some faith that she will be fine," Alice said coming over to her. "I don't see her dying," she said touching my hand and I knew they were all right.

_**Michael's POV **_

The girl before me was groaning, moaning, and gasping at the pain she was filling. It brought old memories back for me of my change. It burned like fire and then I woke up alone. I wouldn't let her wake up like that. Once the rain stopped I will take her to my family's farm. There she can have as much blood as she needed. My family supplied a lot of the vampire's needs as well as our own.

"Edward," she moaned out again.

Once she woke up I needed to know who this Edward was to her. It was driving me mad. The rain still poured down but that didn't matter I held her hand tightly. She was all that mattered.

_**Edward's POV**_

I looked out the cave entrance and it was still raining. How can it rain this long? Five hours had passed and it was still raining. Esme came over to me and wrapped her arm around me. "I am sure she is fine my son," she said touching my face.

"She is with a vampire," I said in a stern voice.

"But if she were dead," Esme said a soft tone. "You would feel it," she said touching my chest. "Do you feel it?" She asked causing me to shake my head.

"No I know she is alive," I said in a firm tone. "She has to be alive," I said looking out the cave.

_**Michael's POV **_

It finally stopped raining. I have to get her home some place comfortable. It was only fifty more miles away. Hopefully my family was alright. I lifted her fragile body up in my arms and ran out. I got to my house within a half hour and my family greeted me. "Who is this?" My sister asked me.

"I found her dying," I said softly. "I had to change her," I said hoping she would understand.

"I hope you got her blessing," My mother said crossing her arms.

"I didn't have time," I said in a low voice and she looked at me with disappointment. "I had to save her mother," I said in a firm tone and then my father stepped in.

"Take her to the spare room," My father replied causing me to nod. I used my vampire speed to get into the room and I laid her down onto the bed.

"It should only be a few more days," I said looking over at them.

"We are going to have a sister," My sister replied jumping up a down. "This is so exciting," she said clapping her hands.

"But we still have to deal with the fact that nuclear bombs are going off," I said looking back at my family and we left the room to talk. We had to strategies and make a plan for the next days.

_**Edward's POV **_

After the rain had stopped we had went out to find that we couldn't get a scent. Everything had been washed away by the acid. "Great," I said hitting a nearby tree.

"Edward calm down," Esme said causing me to growl at her.

"Calm down," I said coming to her. "The woman I love is out there and we have no way of tracking her I can't just calm down," I said growling again and my father stepped in.

"Don't take that tone with your mother," Carlisle said causing me to look down.

"I am sorry mother," I said feeling pathetic. "But I can't lose her again," I said causing Esme to hold me close to her as I dry sobbed.

"You won't," Esme said stroking my hair. "We just have to have faith," she said softly.

"There is another problem," Emmett said coming over to us with a deer corpse in his hand. "Everything is dying off at this moment," he said softly.

"From the acid," Carlisle said looking down at the deer. "This could be bad," he said softly. "If there are no more animals to feed on," he said. "Vampires will start going after the next best thing," he said.

"Humans," I said running my hands through my hair.

"We should hunt," Rosalie said. "We don't want to end up going crazy on Bella when we find her," she said causing me to nod in agreement.

"It'll be fine," Alice said looking over at me and I just sighed.

_**Michael's POV **_

One more day before she woke up to her new family and her new life. I hope she will not be made that I had changed her. I hope that she could learn to trust my family. I hope that she could learn to love me and be my mate. But there was still that lingering name. Edward. Who was this Edward? I wouldn't let him get in the way of us. I wouldn't. I never meant someone so beautiful.

I heard my mother calling me from down the stairs and knew it was time to leave. She would stay with this young woman until she woke up. Right now I had things to take care of.


	8. Awakening

Chapter Eight 'Awakening'

_**Michael's POV**_

I had finally finished my business and headed back to the house. The neighboring towns were complete destroyed. The people that survived the blast and the rain had a lot to contend with. I walked into the house and I heard my angel's heartbeat start to slow down. I know it was about time for her to wake. I knew by looking at her she would be more beautiful then she already is. I walked into her room to find my mother next to her. "She's almost ready," she said causing me to smile.

"I am right here angel," I said touching her face gently. The rest of my family came into the room and we sat their waiting.

"We need to give her some space," my father replied causing me to nod. I stood up from the bed and watched her closely.

That's when she opened her eyes and looked around at us.

_**Bella's POV **_

I opened my eyes to feel the light shinning brighter than it ever had before. "Turn the lights off," I heard a female voice replied.

I could hear the sound of dripping water from the sink. I could smell the blood of an animal with such intensity. What was going on with me? What was wrong with me? Where is Edward? Where is his family? Where is Jacob? "Angel," I heard a voice said causing me to look at the people around me.

They looked just like the Cullen's with their pale beautiful skin and bronze colored eyes. I sat up quickly in the bed. "Where am I?" I asked feeling panic rise in me.

"You are at our house dear," the woman said touching my hand. She was around Esme's age.

"Who are you?" I asked glaring at her.

"My name is Karen," Karen replied softly and I gazed at her for a moment. She had the exact body shape of Esme but with short dark brown hair "And this is my husband Richard," she said motioning to the man that was probably the same age as Carlisle but with black hair that had a tint of gray.

"I am Jamie," a young girl said reminding me of Alice's personality but she had Rosalie's beauty with shorter blonde hair. I looked over at the guy standing at the corner of the bed.

"Who are you?" I asked rubbing my throat feeling the burn get worse. He was the same age as Edward but had blonde hair.

"I am Michael," he said sitting on the bed. "I am the one that found you and brought you here," he said going to touch my hand and I pulled away.

"Why does my throat hurt?" I asked causing all of them to exchange looks.

_**Michael's POV **_

I looked over at my family and they all nodded to me. I knew it was time to tell her because she would need to feed soon. "What?" The young woman asked.

"First can you tell us your name," I said sitting down on the bed and she sighed.

"My name is Bella," Bella replied in a low voice and I nodded my head.

"Bella," I said with a smile. "That sounds perfect," I said causing her to arch her eyebrow.

"Is anyone going to tell me?" Bella asked with anger flashing in her eyes. "Why is everything so bright, why can I hear the water running out?" She asked with panic in her voice.

"Because," I said taking a deep breath even though I really didn't need to. "You are a vampire," I said causing her to look in shock.

"What?" Bella asked with sadness in her eyes and began shaking her head.

"I am sorry if this upsets you," I said with worry in my voice praying she wouldn't hate me. "You were dying I had to do something," I said reaching for her hand but she pulled away.

"Edward was supposed to do it," Bella said holding her throat."God it hurts," she said rubbing it. "It wasn't supposed to be this way," she said causing my mother to go over to her.

"This Edward," Karen said touching her arm and she didn't move away. "Is he your mate?" She asked causing Bella to laugh slightly.

"You could call it that," Bella said with a smile. "I was human when we met," she said. "It was hard but uh we worked it out and he was going to turn me," she said with her sadness coming back.

"Oh that is so romantic," Jamie said with a smile on her face.

"How could he just leave you out there then?" I asked with anger in my dead heart.

"He didn't," Bella said glaring back at me. "He wasn't even with me when I went riding," she said. "After the explosion I went," she said but stopped in mid sentence.

"You what?" I asked looking at her closely.

"My dad I got to go find my dad," Bella said standing up but her body was still weak. She almost fell to the ground and I caught her.

"You need to feed first," I said lifting her off the ground and took her to the barn. The others followed close behind so she wouldn't get out of control.

_**Bella's POV **_

My senses all kicked in when I smelt the scent of an animal. I had always hoped Edward would be the one teaching me to hunt. As I looked around this wasn't even hunting. It was a barn filled with all kinds of animals. "What is this place?" I asked causing Michael to put me down but still holding on to me.

"It's our food," Michael said. "We also feed other vampires in the area,' he said causing me to arch my eyebrow.

"Where are we?" I asked looking up at him and he sighed.

"We are still in Washington but about five hundred miles from Forks," Michael said causing me to nod my head. "Get her a deer," he said causing Jamie said nod.

A deer was ushered right in front of me and I looked up at them. They all nodded their heads at me and I attacked that animal with all the strength I had. The blood felt so cool going down by throat. Was it supposed to feel this way? "How do you feel?" Karen asked stroking my hair and I nodded.

"Get some more," Michael said but my mind was still drifting to my family. After that we went back to the house and Karen took me to the shower.

"I don't mean to be rude," I said causing her to smile down at me.

"This is a lot to take in," Karen said with a smile. "Tell me about Edward," she said causing me to smile at her. "You love him," she said recognizing the smile I had on my face.

"Very much," I said with a sadden face. "He is probably looking for me," I said causing her to nod.

"Well," Karen said turning on the water. "If they get here they are more then welcome to stay," she said helping me remove my clothes.

"Thanks," I said before stepping in the shower and she walked out of the room. I couldn't wait to see him again. I cleaned myself off of the blood and changed in the clothes Karen brought for me.

_**Michael's POV **_

I watched Bella walked down the stairs after taking a shower. She was breathtaking in those tight lose rise jeans and a red low cut top. "How are you feeling?" I asked causing her to sigh.

"I am fine," Bella said going over to sit down on the couch. "I need to go and see my dad," she said causing all of us to look at each other. "You don't have to come," she said causing me to come to her.

"Of course we will come," I said causing her to look over at my family. "Right?" I asked causing them to nod in agreement.

A knock came at the door and we could all smell in the human. I looked over at Bella and her eyes should have been pure black right now but they weren't. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah," Bella said nodding her head. "But someone is outside," she said causing Karen to stand up watching her.

"Can I help you sir?" Karen asked arching his eyebrow.

"Yes," the man said looking at bit beaten up as she let him through. "Do you know where the closest down is?" He asked fiddling with his hand.

"About two hindered miles west," Richard said standing up. "Let me get you some extra gas," he said leading the man out of the house.

"How is that possible?" Jamie asked looking over at Bella.

"What?" Bella asked looking at all of us.

"You didn't crave for his blood," I said causing her to shake her head. This was amazing I knew at that moment she was truly special.


	9. Missing You

Chapter Nine 'Missing You'

**Edward's POV **

It has been nearly six months since I last laid eyes on my love. My Bella. I still had hoped that she was alive but everyone around me started to give up. Alice didn't have any more vision of Bella but she still had hope. Bella was her best friend after all. We hand learned that the explosion had not just occurred in the United States but all around the world. It was like the apocalypse.

We headed back to Forks a few days after the attack. It had been completed destroy along with La Push. No one had survived not even the wolves. Against my wishes we went to Alaska to check on the Denali Clan. They were all fine so we banded together to put back our lives and help others along the way.

But eventually with as many vampires there were in the world no human could possibly survive.

The food was scares for us vampires we all took shift in eating. Emmett was going hungry for today as we all fed on one large bear. "Are you okay baby?" Rosalie asked causing him to groan in pain.

"I will be fine," Emmett said nodding his head and I wiped my mouth off. I drained some blood from the bears are into my hand and went over to my brother.

"Here," I said tilting his head back and dripping the blood into his mouth.

"Thanks man," Emmett said groaning in pain and I nodded my head.

"Come on mind work," Alice said smacking her head and looking at a picture of Bella. "DAMN

IT!!" She yelled and Jasper came over to hold her.

"She means a lot to all of you," Kate said looking at my family.

"Yes," Rosalie said causing me to smile slightly.

"Well we better get moving then," Tanya said causing me to nod my head. Tanya never really liked me with another woman until I told her about Bella.

_**---*Flashback*---**_

We had arrived in Alaska about a few days ago and Alice was trying desperately to get a vision.

The others were gathered around her trying to comfort her. "Who is this girl anyway?" Tanya asked with a glare in her eyes.

"The woman I love," I said causing her to snicker.

"You don't love anyone," Tanya said causing me to look over at her. "You are serious," she said causing me to nod my head. I walked out of the house and she followed me out there.

"I never expected to find anyone," I said sitting on the porch with her. "When I saw her at school I was so scared that I was gonna kill her so I came here," he said causing her to nod.

"I remember," Tanya said softly. "I tried to get you into bed," she said laughing.

"But I loved her," I said looking over at her. "I knew then I loved her," I said. "And when I ran from her it killed me and when she gave me another chance," I said with a smile on my face.

"We will find her," Tanya said touching my shoulder and then going inside the house.

_**---End of Flashback—**_

**Bella's POV**

I looked down at the picture in my hand. It was of my Edward. I haven't stop thinking about him since the day I met him. I was so thankful that this family saved my life and I was indented to them. I still couldn't deny the fact that the Cullen's were my true family. I did however felt like I owed this family all that I could give them.

I helped the Thompson's with the animals and we made a business out of it. Any vampire that came to our house was more than welcome to have a helping of our animals as long as they helped us out in return. We also gathered a few vampires together and sent them out to scout around. To see if any humans had survived and to find out the truth about the attacks.

"Hey," Michael said coming into my room.

"Don't you know how to knock," I said harshly causing him to glare at me.

"It's my house," Michael said causing me to shake my head. "It'll be a lot better if you just give in," he said coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"Oh get over it," I said getting up from the bed and glaring down at him. Jamie came into the room and looked between the both of us.

"Brother leave her alone," Jamie said grabbing by hand and leading me out of the room. We headed out of the house and into the woods.

"Thanks," I said leaning against a tree.

"No problem," Jamie said sitting down next to me. "I am sorry my brother is acting like this," she said causing me to nod my head.

"I am so grateful for your family," I said looking over at him. "But I think your brother assumes that I belong to him because he changed me," I said causing her to nod her head.

"Give him some time," Jamie said causing me to smile slightly.

"I just miss him," I said looking down at the picture of Edward.

"I know," Jamie said leaning her head on my shoulder and I leaned mine on her head.

**Michael's POV**

I stomped out of her room after Jamie had whisked her away from me. My mother came into my room after I slammed the door shut. "Are you okay?" Karen asked.

"No," Michael said causing her to sigh. "Why won't she love me?" He asked with frustration.

"Because she loves another," Karen said sitting down next to him.

"But he's dead," Michael said causing her to sigh.

"First off we don't know that," Karen said in a low voice. "And even if he is it's gonna take her a long time to accept it," she said touching my back.

"What if she doesn't?" Michael asked causing her to press her lips together.

"Then deal with it," Karen said before getting up from the bed and leaving the room. I groan in frustration and then hit the bed with my fist.

**Edward's POV**

We had made it back to the sight of the crash a week later and let our senses take over. "Wait," Alice said causing all of us to turn around.

"What is it?" I asked rushing over to her and she smiled softly.

"She's been here," Alice said with a smile. "She's with another girl," she said softly.

"When?" I asked causing her to shake her head.

"I don't know," Alice said softly. "But I think we should wait here," she said in a firm tone. I nodded my head in agreement and everyone agreed with him.

"Okay," Carlisle replied stepping up. "We just sit and wait," he said. "And we will take shifts going and retrieving food," he said softly. "We need to look soon," he said softly.

"Me and Emmett can take the first one," Rosalie said causing my head to nod. "We'll be back," she said heading away from him.

"We got her back," I said sitting against a tree and Carlisle came over to me. "I just hope that she remembers me," I said causing him to nod his head.

"She will," Alice said before going over to a weak Jasper. He took his turn not eating and it was wearing him thin. "It'll be okay," she said softly.

**Michael's POV **

I walked into Bella's room that afternoon going to apologize to her. "Hey," I said looking ashamed and she sighed to herself.

"Come in," Bella said causing me to walk through the door.

"I am so sorry," I said causing her to nod her head. "I know you will never love me and I just need to accept it," I said but it was just a lie.

"Thank you," Bella said nodding her head and Jamie came running in. "What is wrong?" She asked my sister.

"Some of the animal's got loose," Jamie said causing both of us to groan. It has been happening a lot lately and we would always catch a scent of a vampire.

"How many?" I asked as we walked out the front door waving to our parents.

"I think about five deer," Jamie said causing us to nod her head.

"Okay," Bella said looking around. "Me and Michael we'll take this way can you handle those two," she said looking at my sister and she nodded her head.

"Let's go," I said heading off in front of her and she followed behind.

**Rosalie's POV **

"Baby," I said patting him on the shoulder. "Look," I said pointing to one of the deer.

"Jackpot," Emmett said rubbing his hand together and he crouched down. "Get it babe," he said causing me to smile and I licked my lips.


	10. Not Easy

Chapter Ten 'Not Easy'

**Alice's POV **

I sat there against the tree holding the love of my life and had hope once again. Bella was alive and she was going to come back to us. We would be a family again and my brother would be happy. I looked over at him expecting to see a smile but I didn't. "Babe," I said to Jasper.

"Go on," Jasper said in a low voice. "He's feeling jealous," he said causing me to smirk. Of course my brother would final be reunited with his love but he was still down.

"Love you," I said kissing Jasper and went over to Edward. I hit him in the back of the head and he looked up at me in shock.

"What the hell was that for?" Edward asked causing me to cross my arm.

"Why is Jasper getting jealousy off of you?" I asked causing everyone to gather around.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Edward said with a snicker. Esme came over next to me with his arms crossed.

"Edward," Esme said in a stern motherly voice.

"It's just," Edward began. "I wanted to be the one to change her," he said softly. "What if she is in love with him now?" He asked causing Carlisle to smile.

"She's not son," Carlisle said coming over to him. "Yes he may have changed her and they may have a bond but you will always have her love," he said gripping his shoulder.

I kneeled down in front of him, "Just be glad she is back with us." Edward nodded his head with a smile and then I felt a vision hit me.

"What is it?" Tanya asked looking down at Alice.

"Its Rosalie and Emmett," I said in a low voice. "They are being attacked," I said causing all of them to stand up including Jasper. We headed in the direction they went and picked up their scent.

**Rosalie's POV **

I went flying in the air at the deer when I felt a force hit me from the side. I could sense that it was another vampire. I looked up to see a man about Edward's size with blonde hair. "Don't touch that deer," he sneered at me.

"Get off her!" Emmett yelled pushing him off me and they began to wrestle. He managed to get on top of him and they were still struggling. Out of no where a female vampire slammed into Emmett.

"NO!!" I yelled out watching them flying to the ground.

**Emmett's POV **

I had the guy that attacked my Rosie down on the ground when I felt something hit me. It was another vampire and it was a chick. I could tell by the smell coming off of her. We struggled and she climbed on top of me. She went to hit me with her fist and we both were in shock.

"Jelly Belly," I said with a smile on my face.

"Emmett," Bella said with an even bigger smile. I saw Rosalie charging at her and knew that she couldn't see Bella's face.

"WAIT!!" I yelled at her but it was already too late. Rosalie had her against the tree.

**Bella's POV **

Rosalie had me pinned up against the tree as she growled at me. "Hi Rose," I said causing her to look at me with shock.

"Bella," Rosalie said letting me going and I nodded my head. Just then I saw Michael charging at her and he grabbed her from behind.

"No don't," I said but he had already thrown her against another tree. Emmett stood in front of Rosalie protecting her from Michael.

Then the rest of the family and few others I didn't recognize jumped in as well. "Wait," Alice yelled out to all of them. "Bella," she said looking over at me.

"Hi," I said with dry tears in my eyes and Edward stood up straight. I walked past Michael standing in front of him and he touched my face.

"You are real," Edward said causing me to nod and he pulled me to him. The others cheered around us with the exception of Michael.

"Bella," Michael said causing me to turn. "They just attacked us," he said causing me to smile.

"They didn't know," I said looking over at all of them. "I have missed you all so much," I said causing them to smile back at me.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled rushing over to collapsed Jasper.

"What is wrong?" I asked looking over at my best friend.

"He hasn't eaten anything in the last week," Edward said causing me to nod my head.

"Come on we've got food," I said causing Emmett to lift his brother in his arms.

"Bella!" Michael snarled at me and I glared back.

"Take the deer back," I said before turning to my family. "Come on," I said causing him to growl and we walked past him.

"I don't like him," Edward said into my ear and I nodded in agreement.

**Edward's POV **

I couldn't believe I was standing next to Bella once again. I had dreamed of this moment for six months and for some reason I didn't know exactly what to do. We made it to a large red barn and she opened the door revealing tones of animals. "What is this?" Carlisle asked coming next to us.

"We have pairs of every animal," Bella began. "We let them bread and anyone well any vampire that needs food is welcome to have some," she said causing me to smile at her.

"For a price," Michael said glaring at her and she growled at him.

"Now Michael don't be rude to guest," a tall dark haired man said coming over. He looked to be around my father's age. "I am Richard this is my wife Karen," he said pointing to the dark haired woman next to him. "And our daughter Jamie," he said pointing to the small bouncing blonde.

"Oh Bella he is cute," Jamie said coming over to her and she just laughed at her.

"Yes he is," Bella said smiling over at me and I smiled back at her.

"Help yourself to whatever you need," Richard said shaking Carlisle hand. "Your Bella has been a god send to us these past few months," he said causing them to smile.

"But they have to do something to pay us," Michael said causing me to glare over at him.

"Yes we must," Carlisle said seeing it was only fair thing.

"Is anyone good at making repairs," Karen said pointing to the gutters.

"I got it," Emmett said holding up his hand and heading over to the house. Karen grabbed his arm and he looked down at her.

"Eat first," Karen said causing him to smile and Bella headed in before them. We each got a deer to feast on and it was the most delicious thing in the last six months.

With the exception of having Bella back in my life.

**Bella's POV**

After Emmett fixed the gutters we all sat down in their living room. "You have a lovely home," Esme said to Karen causing her to smile.

"Thank you," Karen said softly. "I am sure your home was quiet as lovely from the way Bella described it for us," she said looking over at me.

"So," I said folding my hands. "I am sure you want to know all that happen," I said causing them

to nod their heads. "Well I got on in an accident," I began. "But Michael was there to save me and he had to changed me because I was losing blood and I was brought here," I said taking a deep breath.

"Its okay my love," Edward said in his velvet voice and it was music to my ears.

"I stayed here to help them out but every few weeks I would go and search for you," I said with dry tears in my eyes. "I never gave up," I said causing Alice to come over.

"We never did either," Alice said hugging me close. "But who dressed you," she asked with disgust on her face.

"I did," Jamie said with a glare at her and Alice huffed.

"Alice," I said harshly. "Jamie has helped me out a lot so show some respect," I said causing her to look at me in shock. "It is her home after all," I said causing Jamie to cross her arms and stick her head up.

"You are right," Alice said nodding her head. "I am sorry Jamie," she said looking over at her. Richard could tell the tension was thick so he decided to move on.

"The thing that was interesting about your Bella," Richard said causing Michael to stand up.

"She doesn't belong to them," Michael yelled out causing all of us to look up in shock. "Quit saying like she does," he said before walking out of the house.

"I will go speak with him," Jamie said standing up from the floor and following him out the door. I ran my hands down my face and knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"I apologize about my son," Richard said causing him to nod his head. "Like I was saying she has never craved human blood," he said causing Carlisle to look over at me.

"Its true," I said in a low voice. "One of them came to the house shortly after I woke and I didn't feel a thing," I said causing them to look at me with amazement.

"That is astonishing," Jasper said looking over at him.

"Not really," Edward said causing us to look at him. "Bella has always been special," he said touching my face and I closed my eyes against his hand.

"So you play baseball Richard," Carlisle said looking up at the bat on the wall.

"Yes," Richard said with a smile on his face and Edward motioned me away from them.


	11. In Your Arms

Chapter Eleven 'In Your Arms'

_**Bella's POV **_

Carlisle and Richard led the family out of the house to play some baseball. I think it was really more so that me and Edward could be alone. Richard has always been supportive of me finding Edward. He said he would have done the same for Karen if he was in my position. I took him around the house and then we stopped at my room. "And this is my room," I said causing him to look around.

"Smells like you," Edward said coming right up behind me and placing his hand on my hips. "I have missed you so," he said nuzzling his nose into my neck.

"You are not disappointed," I said causing him to turn me around.

"Why would I be disappointed?" Edward asked touching my face light.

"Because I don't have my blush, I don't have the heat, the same smell," I said softly. "All the reason that you loved me," I said causing him to look at me with shock.

"It is true I was attracted you by all those thing," Edward said softly. "But I fell in love with the person you are with the way you smile, the way you look at me like I am not a monster, they way you laugh, and the way you touch me," he said huskily.

"I love you Edward," I said pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. Edward wrapped his arms around me and he ran his tongue against my bottom lip.

I gave him access by slightly opening my mouth and our tongues began to battle for control. I slide his grey coat off his shoulders and pulled away from his mouth. "Are you sure?" He asked causing me to laugh at him.

"Always trying to be a gentlemen," I said causing him to smirk.

"I thought you loved that about me," Edward said causing me to bit my lip.

"Right now I just want you to feel me," I said causing him to growl and he pulled me into another kiss. I felt him reach for the buttons on the front of my shirt and within minutes my shirt was off.

"Your skin is still as beautiful," Edward said running his finger alone the outline of my bra. I threw my head back and he immediately attacked my neck.

I reached down the front of him and began to pull up at the hem of his shirt. He helped me removed it and tossed it to the floor. He placed his hand gently on my face and kissed me again.

_**Edward's POV **_

I couldn't believe this was really happening. I was with the love of my life once again. I was about to make love to her. I would never take her for granted anymore. We moved over to them and she sat down at the edge. She reached for to undo the belt on my pants and I stroked her hair. She kissed me gently just below my belly button as she let my pants fall to the floor. I had kicked

my shoes off and my pants soon followed leaving me in only my boxers.

"I don't think this is fair," I said pushing her down onto the bed and climbing on top of her. "You have more clothes on then me," I said causing her to smile up at me.

"Then do something about it," Bella said causing me to growl and kiss my way down. I planted kisses along her stomach as I undid her jeans.

Bella watched me intently as I slowly slide her pants off removing her shoes along the way. I kissed my way back up to her lips and she ran her delicate fingers through my hair. I loved the feel of her nails scratching my scalp when we were in a heated lip lock. My hands skimmed all over her beautiful body.

"You are magnificent," I said looking into her eyes.

Bella moved further on the bed and sat up with her eyes never leaving mine. I watched as she reached behind her and slowly removed her bra. I couldn't believe how exposed she was to me. I have been with a woman before but never a woman as beautiful as hers.

"Wow," I said chocking causing her to giggle slightly.

"Come here," Bella said grabbing the back of my head and we were not vertical on the bed. As we continued to kiss I ran my hand to one her breast.

I began to massage the perfect flesh and flick my thumb over her nipple. I obviously was doing something right because I received various moans and groans from her. I moved my lips from hers and began trailing kisses to her chest. Once I got to my destination I placed her right breast in my mouth.

"Oh god," Bella moaned out for me.

I smiled against her flesh and flicked my tongue across her nipple making it hard. I did the same thing with the other perfect mound before venturing lower. "Edward," she moaned out again.

"Patience love," I said against her skin and removed her soak white lace panties. I tossed them off the bed and gently spread her legs.

"Mmm," Bella bit her lip as I slide my finger down her slit.

_**Bella's POV **_

God this boy had such amazing hands. The things he was doing were driving me crazy. I felt him flick his tongue against my bundle and I felt like my heart could have jump started once again. I felt two of his fingers slide inside of me and I arched my back of the bed.

"Oh god Edward," I moaned out placing my hands through his hair. I felt him continue to suck, bit, lick, and pump against my already dripping core.

My muscles began to tighten in my stomach and I knew soon I was going to meet my end. "Oh my god I am not going to last much longer," I moaned out gripping his hair harder.

"Let go," Edward said sending vibrations against my skin.

"Oh god Edward," I moaned out and then it hit me. "EDWARD!!" I screamed out as my orgasm washed over me. He continued to lap up my juices before coming back to me.

"You taste divine," Edward said kissing me softly and letting me taste myself. I had to agree with him I did taste great and I couldn't wait to taste him.

"My turn," I said flipping us over and he laughed. "What?" I asked looking down at him.

"I forgot how strong you would be," Edward said stroking my face and I smiled down at him. I began lying kisses one his chest and then went lower.

I slowly slide down his boxers tossing them with my underwear on the floor. I could see his harden erection staring me right in the face. I grabbed a hold of him and heard a gasp. I placed him into my mouth and heard a growl come from deep within his chest.

"You don't have to do that," Edward moaned out but I knew he didn't want me to stop. I continued my labor and he placed his hand on the back of my head.

"Oh god yes…," Edward moaned out thrusting his hips into my mouth. I slide my teeth against his shaft and lightly bit the tip of his head. "Oh shit," he said causing me to smirk.

I had never heard Edward cruse but I had to admit it was such a turn on. "Oh Bella….I am so close…I can't hold on much longer," Edward said trying to get to move but that wasn't going to happen.

I kept bobbing my mouth up and down on his shaft and massaged his balls. "BELLA!" Edward screamed as he shot his load into my mouth.

_**Edward's POV **_

I tried to control my breathing and glanced down at her. She bit her lip trying to look as innocent as she could. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up to me. "That was amazing," I said flipping up back over.

I positioned myself in between her legs and slowly entered her opening. I felt myself hit her barrier and stopped immediately. "You are still," I said causing her to touch my face.

"This was only for you," Bella said causing me to swell with pride. She really and truly loved me and only me. "I didn't want anyone else," she said causing me to lower myself to her.

"I love you Bella," I said into her ear and began to move further in her. She moaned out in pain and I gave her time to adjust. "Are you okay?" I asked causing her to nod.

"Get moving," Bella told me causing me to slowly move in and out of her. I never felt anything so amazing in all my life as we made love. It was like her body was made for me.

After a time we hit our climax and I took her into my arms. "I love you Bella," I said softly. "I am never going to let you leave me again," I said as she laid kisses along my chest.

"I love you Edward," Bella said looking up at me. "And I am never going to let you leave me," she said causing me to smile and we lied back down.

They would always be together in each others arms.


	12. Our New Meadow

Chapter Twelve 'Our New Meadow'

_**Bella's POV **_

I was still in Edward's arms just an hour after we made love. I never wanted to let him go. I began to lay kisses along his chiseled chest and he let out a low groan. "You are going to be the death of me," he said causing me to smirk.

"We can't die remember," I said climbing on top of him.

"It's a figure of speech," Edward said with a smirk and I bit my lip. I slowly lowered myself onto his hard erection and he grabbed a hold of my hips.

"Oh god," I moaned moving myself up and down on top of him.

"You look so amazing on top of me," Edward replied rubbing my clit. I gasp in pleasure and rode him even harder than before. "You like that?" He asked causing me to nod.

"I love it," I moaned out throwing my head back and placing my hands in my hair. "Give me more," I said causing him to rub circles faster.

"Oh Bella cum with me," Edward moaned out and I could feel him twitching inside of me. We felt our release and I collapsed on top of him.

We gave each other light kisses as the door came flying open. "AH HA!!" Emmett replied with a smirk on his face. "I told you they were having sex!" He yelled down to everyone.

"Emmett," Edward said causing me touch his face. I made him look into my eyes.

"Forget him," I said going back to kissing him and he deepened the kiss.

"Gross," Emmett said before walking out of the room. We both laughed before deciding to get dressed and join the family.

_**Edward's POV **_

Once we came down stares everyone stared at us with smiles except Michael. If glares could kill I think I would be dead ten times over. "So how was it?" Jamie asked to Bella in a low voice.

"Later," Bella said causing me to beam with pride. She was going to talk about our bedroom activates. I looked over at my brothers who had goofy grins.

Michael stormed out of the house and Jamie went to go after him. "Wait," Bella said causing me to arch my eyebrow. "Let me go talk to him," she said causing me to grab her arm.

"He is very angry," I said causing her to smile at me.

"I will be fine," Bella said touching my face. "If you get anything more off of him that you don't like than come and find me," she said causing me to nod reluctantly.

"Alright," I said kissing her softly. "I love you," I said resting my forehead against hers.

"I love you too," Bella said before moving from my grasp and heading out the door. Karen walked over to me with soft eyes.

"He won't hurt her," Karen said causing me to nod with a small smile.

_**Michael's POV **_

I can't believe that she slept with him. She was supposed to be mine. Hadn't anything we shared meant something to her? I heard her footsteps come towards me at the end of the porch. "Hey," Bella said.

"What do you want?" I asked with a harsh tone.

"Look I know you think we have this connection," Bella began. "And yes you saved me and I will always be grateful for that," she said causing me to snicker.

"You don't know how to show it," I said standing right in front of her. "I could make you happy," he said causing her to shake her head.

"No," Bella said. "Because I don't love you and it wouldn't be real," she said causing me to growl.

"That kiss was real," I said causing her to freeze. She turned around to see Edward standing there.

He didn't look happy but I didn't care. Then I saw Bella with heartbreak in her eyes.

_**Bella's POV **_

I saw Edward standing there and instantly knew he had heard everything. "Edward," I said causing him to back away from me.

"You kissed him," Edward said causing me to look away. "ANWSER ME!!" He yelled causing me to flinch and everyone came out.

"Edward," Esme said in a shocked voice. "Don't speak to Bella in such away," she said firmly.

"What like a harlot?" Edward asked causing everyone to gasp. He took off out into the woods and I stood their in complete shock.

"Bella," Michael said causing Richard to come forward.

"I think you've done enough," Richard said with me taking off in the opposite direction.

_**Edward's POV **_

I sat there against a tree thinking of what had just happened. My Bella kissed another man. She had given up on me. "Son," Carlisle said snapping me out of my trance.

"Not now," I said looking up at Carlisle and Richard.

"Yes now," Carlisle said glaring back at me. "How could you say that to her?" He asked with disgust on his face.

"She kissed another man," I replied. "She gave up on me," I said causing Richard to snicker.

"You obviously no nothing about the woman you claim to love," Richard replied causing me to growl. I mean how dare he tell me that I don't know her. "She never gave up on you," he said.

"After that kiss she felt so ashamed but it never questioned her love for you," he said. "It was like she was a zombie when you were away," he said tossing a picture at me.

"What is this?" I asked looking at a picture of myself and Bella.

"We just went to your home," Richard replied. "Caught your scent but she knew you were miles away she found that picture of you and her," he said. "It was always with her," he said causing me to sadden.

"She loves you my son," Carlisle said softly. "Don't let one mistake change that," he said causing me to watch them walk away.

_**Michael's POV **_

I couldn't believe I just hurt her like that. I can't believe that I had caused her pain. Obviously I didn't love her or I wouldn't be doing it. I heard footsteps coming into the barn and turned around.

It was Jasper and Emmett.

"What the hell is your problem?" Emmett asked glaring at me.

"I don't have time for this," I said trying to walk out but he slammed me against the wall. Jasper came up to my face and snarled.

"Make time," Jasper said in a firm tone.

"Bella is our baby sister in every way that matters," Emmett said tightening his grip on my neck.

"And we don't like it when she cries," Jasper said causing Emmett to nod in response. "So you are going to apologize to her and make things right," he said firmly.

"And if I don't," I asked challenging them.

"Then we'll rip you apart," Emmett said just as someone else walked through.

"Edward," Jasper said looking over at him.

"Where is Bella?" Edward asked causing me to snicker. "Where would she go?" He asked again.

"Tell him," Emmett said tightening his grip on my neck again.

"The meadow just east of here about a mile," I said softly. "Said it reminded her of you," I said causing him to nod and walk out of the barn.

_**Bella's POV **_

I couldn't believe I had just screwed up everything. I should have told Edward from the beginning. Alice was rubbing my back and Rosalie was holding my hand. "I lost him," I said shaking my head.

"Don't let that creep win," Rosalie replied. "Fight for your man," she said causing me to gaze up.

"You heard what he called me," I replied. "Do you really think I have a shot?" I asked with skepticism in my voice.

"You got to try," Alice said just as she looked up. "Hello brother," she said with a snarl.

"May I have a moment alone with Bella," Edward said with me still not meeting his gaze. Alice rubbed my back and Rosalie patted my hand before they both left the meadow.

"I am sorry," I said causing him to stand in front of me as I was still sitting down.

"Why did you do it?" Edward asked causing me to sigh.

"I had found this meadow," I said softly. "Remembered all our love for each other all the memories we had," I said taking a deep breath. "Than Michael showed up got me to talking I started crying even if it was impossible and he came closer," I said receiving a growl from Edward.

"That creep," Edward replied. "He played on your emotions," he said causing me to shake my head.

"No it was just as much fault as it was his," I said standing up in front of him. "But when I kissed him all I could see was you and then I realized it wasn't you and I ran," I said looking away from me.

Edward came closer to me and placed his hand on my face. "You are not a harlot," Edward said causing me to smile. "But we do need to get rid of his awful smell in our place," he said causing me to purr.

_**Edward's POV**_

I believe Bella that she didn't want to kiss him. But this place was still tainted for me. If it was going to be truly ours we had to mark it. I had to mark her. I pulled her into the roughest kissed we've ever shared. I was afraid of hurting her but she welcomed more.

I love the fact that Bella wore sun dresses. It gave me easier access to her body. I pulled down the top of her dress and latched on to one of her breast. "Oh god," I heard her moan. "Harder," she said causing me to suck on her nipple even harder.

"You belong to me," I said causing her to groan. "Say it," I replied attacking the other breast.

"I belong to you," Bella moaned out for me. I ran my hands down her body and my lips attacked her neck. "Oh more," she begged. I lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around my waist.

I felt her reached in between us and release me from the restrictions of my pants. In one swift motion her panties had been ripped from her body. I entered her with all the force I could muster. She let out that loudest screamed I ever heard from anyone.

"You-thrust-are-thrust-mine," I repeated as I slammed myself into her.

"All yours," Bella said rubbing her fingers through my hair and moving in sync with me.

"HARDER!!" She yelled out to me and I went even harder.

"Say it," I said feeling my end and hers come closers. "Say it louder," I whispered into her. "Say it so he can hear you," I replied causing her to groan out.

"I AM YOURS!!" Bella screamed out as our climaxes hit us. I slowly slid both of us down onto the floor and held her to me.

"I apologize for calling you a harlot," I said causing her to look up.

"I never gave up on you," Bella said softly. "My love never strayed," she said causing me to smile.

"I know," I said kissing her softly. "I love you forever," I said causing her to smile.

"I love you too," Bella said with a smile on her face. She led her head back down and I looked around.

This was Our New Meadow.


	13. Plot Unearthed

Chapter Thirteen 'The Plot Unearthed'

_**Edward's POV **_

Bella and I had made it back to the house that night after spending some time in the meadow. I was so glad to have her back with me. I knew that I could never let her get away from me. Once we walked in the house everyone smiled back at us. "Nice bro," Emmett said raising his hand to high five.

"Don't leave him hanging," Bella said into my ear and I granted his request.

"Bella," Michael said coming over to me with Tanya at his side. "I apologize for everything," he said causing me to look over at Tanya.

"Apology accepted," Bella said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Good boy," Tanya purred into his ear. "Now let's go give you your reward," she said causing me to snicker. Bella smacked my arm and I slapped her butt.

"Edward," Esme said causing me to look down at the floor.

"Sorry mother," I said causing Bella to laugh. "You'll pay for that,' I said feeling her shiver.

"Wait!" Alice said causing everyone to stop. "Someone is coming," she said. "Vampires at least a half a dozen led by a preacher," she said arching her eyebrow.

"They are back," Bella said looking over at the Thompson family.

"Who?" I asked causing them to exchange looks with each other.

_**Bella's POV **_

"After a few weeks a bunch of vampires started to gather," I began. "They wanted to know what had happened to their home their lives," I said with a pained look. "So we joined them because we wanted to know just as bad as any of them," I said feeling Edward take my hand.

"We send squad of them out," Richard replied. "Some we across the sea and found out that the attack extended every where," he said softly.

"Vampires that had been vegans for so long were eating human to survive," Karen replied. "We are all that is left the human race is no more," she said causing me to look down.

"We take shifts looking," I said softly. "I had just gotten back a month ago from Florida," I said in a soft voice. "I was attacked but luckily some new recruits helped me out," I said causing Edward to sigh.

"Who is the preacher?" Alice asked causing me to smirk.

"He was one of the guys that saved me," I said softly. "He has been a vampire for over 200 years," I said causing them to nod. "There here," I said with a smile on my face and we headed out.

**Edward's POV **

We all walked out away from the house and a group of vampire came from the fog. "YO!!" A dark looking vampire yelled out to us.

"Richard," the preacher replied shaking his hand.

"Good to see you Frank," Richard said shaking his hand with a smile. "I would like you to meet some new friends of ours," he said motioning to us.

"I am Edward," I said bowing my head slightly.

"Alice," she said with a chipper smile.

"Rosalie," she said with a stern look.

"Emmett," he said raising his hand.

"Jasper," he said with his hand folded down in front of him.

"Carlisle," he said wrapping his arm around Esme.

"Esme," she said with a soft smile.

"Tanya," she said with a wink and I rolled my eyes.

"Kate," she said waving at them with a slight smile.

"Carmen," she said taking her mates hand.

"Eleazar," he said wrapping his arm around his mate.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," Frank replied with a soft smile. "This is my team Kandice, Jt, Kenny, Susie, Cameron, and Tanner," he said motioning to them.

"Why don't we go inside?" Bella suggested taking my hand.

_**Bella's POV **_

"How are things out there?" I asked causing them to sigh.

"We have bad news," Frank said causing all of us to worry. "The people that were involved in this," he said shaking his head. "I can't even say it," he said shaking his head in shame.

"What is it?" I asked with Edward holding my hand.

"The Volutri," Kandice said causing all of our eyes to widen. "They did this," she said with anger in her eyes and all of us exchange looks.

AN: if you want to know what the rest of the vampires look like check out my profile.


	14. Always Been You

Chapter Fourteen 'Always Been You'

_**Bella's POV **_

"You have got to be kidding me," I said standing up from my chair. "Why?" I asked looking at them and then back at Carlisle. "Why would they do this?" I asked causing him to stand.

"This doesn't make any sense," Carlisle said shaking his head. "Are you certain?" He asked looking over at Frank and he nodded his head.

"But it wasn't Aro," Frank said causing all of us to exchange looks. "Apparently he has been overthrown and is being held captive in his own dungeon," he said causing all of us to sigh.

"Then who?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Its Demetri leading a rebel group," Kenny replied. "We are the new race," he said looking down at his hands. "There are humans alive being held captive," he said softly.

"For food," I said slightly snickering.

"We have got to do something," Karen said causing me to nod my head.

"She's right," I said softly. "We got to restore the balance," I said looking down at Edward.

_**Edward's POV **_

Bella was sitting on the porch steps when I walked out the front door. She looked distress. I hate it when she looked that way. "Hey," I said sitting with her.

"Hey," Bella said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked causing her to nod her head.

"I just can't believe this is happening," Bella said softly. "We finally got something good and we might lose it again," she said looking up at me.

"Hey," I said grabbing her face. "We will never lose this," I said looking between us. "You will always and have always had my love," I said before kissing her softly.

"We have to take care of this," Bella said firmly. "We can't let those people get hurt," she said causing me to nod my head.

"I know my love," I said wrapping my arm around her. "I know," I said stroking her hair.

_**Carlisle's POV **_

"Hello," Frank said coming into the barn after I had finished my meal.

"Hello Pastor," I said bowing my head at him.

"Please call me Frank," Frank said raising his hand and I nodded my head. "Your Bella is quiet amazing she has helped us out so much," he said causing me to smile.

"That is Bella," I replied. "Always selfless," I said causing him to nod his head.

"She talked about you guys a lot," Frank said in a low voice. "Especially your son," he said with a smile and I snickered.

"Bella and Edward," I began. "Have had a lot going against them," I said coming over to him. "I know that they are meant for each other," I said causing him to smile.

"Pastor," Edward said coming into the barn.

"Please Frank," Frank repeated again to my son.

"Frank," Edward said softly. "I would like to ask you a favor," he said causing Frank to nod.

"Marry me and Bella," he said causing me to beam with pride.

_**Bella's POV **_

I was sitting at the table with the others mapping out a plane. "It's going to take awhile to get to the boat and once we do they are gonna know we are coming," I said causing them to nod.

"We have to get some fire power," JT said causing me to nod my head.

"Bella," Edward said coming into the room.

"Yes," I said looking up at him and he held out his hand. "What?" I asked taking it.

"I wanted to ask you something," Edward said moving his other hand from his back. I saw the ring and felt my dead heart stop. If that was possible.

"Edward," I said looking up at him and everyone in the room was smiling.

"Bella," Edward said getting down on one knee. "We have been through so much in our lives and I don't want to wait any longer," he said placing the ring at my finger. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Of course," I said with a smile on my face. "What took you so long to ask?" I asked causing him to slip the ring on my finger and stand up.

Edward stood up in front of me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Everyone around us cheered.

_**Alice's POV **_

I bounced over to them pushing Edward out of the way. "Oh my god this is so exciting," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah," Bella said gazing over at Edward.

"Hey," I said snapping my fingers. "Eyes here," I said pointing at myself. "Okay since this was spur of the moment and I didn't get to see it," I said glaring at my brother. "Who is the maid of honor?" I asked.

"Alice how can you ask me that?" Bella asked with me smiling. She was going to pick me. "It's Emmett," she said causing me to hang my mouth open and then she laughed.

"Bella," I said hitting her in the arm.

"Of course it is you," Bella said looking at me. "Who else would I trust to plan my wedding?"

She asked causing me to hug her close. "And of course Rose and Jamie I need some bridesmaids," she said.

"Totally," Jamie said bouncing up and down.

"Okay let us get to work," I said pushing them up the stairs.

_**Edward's POV **_

I had to get a hold of Bella before Alice took her away from me. The wedding wasn't going to be until tomorrow but Alice gets a little crazy. I rounded the corner of the barn and I grabbed her arm as she came out. "Hey," I said pinning her against the wall.

"Hey," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"I think we need a little private engagement celebration," I said running my hands along her body and she moaned in response.

"Really?" Bella asked wrapping her arms around my neck. "Let's start celebrating," she said into my ear and I lifted her around my waist.

I was so glad that she wore these summer dresses because it made it much easier for me. I just wanted to take her with all the desire I had built up since the day we met. I began to move with in her and the sounds that came for her just drove me wild. As we came down from our climax a little pixie came out.

"Sorry to interrupt," Alice said with her arms crossed. "But we have things to take care off," she said causing me to growl at her. "Don't you growl at me Mr. Cullen," she said glaring back at me.

"I love you," Bella said into my ear and I let her down. She kissed me passionately before being dragged away from me. I groaned and watched the guys walk over to me.

"How about a game of football for your bachelor bash?" Emmett asked tossing it to me.

"Why not?" I asked leading the guys to the open field.

_**Bella's POV **_

I couldn't believe I was sitting hear in a beautiful white dress about to get married. "How did you find this anyway?" I asked looking up at Alice.

"It is a gift," Alice said with a smile on her face and the others girl came through. "The next part," she said looking at the girls.

"Something new," Tanya said handing me a bag. "It took me a few hours to find that but apparently none of the sexy stores we raided," she said winking at me.

I opened up the bag and pulled out a baby doll set. "Oh my god," I said laughing.

"And your meadow is taken care of," Jamie said with a smile on her face. "Thanks to me and the other girls," she said looking over at Susie and Cameron.

"Thanks," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Something borrowed," Esme said coming over to me. "It was my mothers," he said showing me the pearl necklace.

"Oh Esme," I said with a smile on her face. "It's beautiful," I said as she placed it on.

"You look amazing my daughter," Esme said touching her chin and she smiled at me.

"Now for something blue," Karen said holding up a garter and we all laughed. The helped me get the garter on and I took a deep breath.

"Its time," Alice said causing me to nod my head. She handed me the flowers and I stood up. I looked at myself in the mirror before heading out of the room.

_**Edward's POV **_

This is not the world I wanted to be married in but I still wanted to be married to Bella. She is my life. If it wasn't for her I would still be dead inside. The music began to play and I looked over at Emmett. When I asked him to be my best man he went through the roof. Jasper and Michael stood next to him. I was glad not to have to deal with Michael anymore. Carlisle and Bella came down the isle.

"Do you give this woman of your own free will?" Frank asked causing my father to smile.

"I do," Carlisle said kissing her cheek and handing her hand to mine. Bella stood in front of me with our hands interlock.

"We are gathered here today," Frank began looking at the both of us. We said our vows, our I do's, and then looked back at the preacher. "By the power of the new order I now pronounced you man and wife you may kiss the bride," he said looking at Edward.

I pulled her to me and kissed her with all the passion I had inside of me. We walked down the isle together and our love was unbreakable.

_**Bella's POV **_

Me and Edward headed to our meadow for the surprise honeymoon. The others were celebrating

our union with fun and games. "Stay there," I told him before going deep into the woods.

"Bella," Edward said as I came walking back over to him. "Wow," he said looking down at me in my night outfit. "You look amazing," he said coming over to me.

"This is all for you," I said looking up into his eyes. "It always has been," I said causing him to pull me into a kiss. We made love to each other all night long just happy to be together.

Tomorrow the war would begin.

AN: All the wedding is on my proflie take a look if you want.


	15. The Resistance

Chapter Fifteen 'The Resistance'

_**Bella's POV **_

It had been at least a week since we left the farm to head for the East shore. I couldn't believe that I was a married woman, that I hard Edward back, and that my family was complete. We were all lucky that we were vampires because we never needed to stop that long. The only thing we ever stopped for was food. There wasn't much just a few rabbits but it got us by.

"We are here," Frank said looking out into a wide ocean. We saw abandon ships along the shore line and it broke my dead heart.

"It looks so lonely," I said causing Edward to come up behind me. He wrapped his arms behind me and kissed my neck lightly.

"Its okay my love," Edward said causing me to lean back into him.

"I know," I said nodding my head. "Where is this man of yours?" I asked looking over at him.

"Here," Frank said motioning to the man walking out of the boat. "Kurk," he said. "These are my friends I was telling you about," he said causing Kurk to bow.

"Very nice to meet you," Kurk said through his Asian accent.

"You as well," Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

"We should get going," I said looking at the others and heading into the boat. It was fairly large enough to hold all of us.

_**Edward's POV **_

I watched as she looked out of the window of the room we were staying in. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled my nose into her neck. "Edward," Bella said softly. "How could someone do this?" She asked turning to me.

"I don't know my love," I said cupping her cheek and kissing her forehead. "But we will make sure that things are set right," I said causing her to nod.

"Lay with me," Bella said grabbing my arm and we laid down on the small cot. I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"I am so lucky to have you back in my life," I said kissing her cheek.

"We both our lucky just to have each other," Bella replied. "And our family," she said causing me to smile and nod my head.

"That is for sure my love," I said kissing her forehead and held her close.

_**Alice's POV **_

I collapsed on top of Jasper after making sweet love to him for hours. "You are a goddess my darling," he said causing me to smile at him.

"I know that," I said cuddling next to him. "And you are my god," I said running my hand down his bare chest. Just then I felt a way of black go over me and I shot up in the bed.

"Alice," I heard Jasper said but I was long gone.

_There was a battle with the rebellion and Bella was battling Demetri. It seemed he had cornerd her along with a few other vampires. "I am going to enjoy killing you," Demetri replied to her. _

_Demetri was behind her in a flashed and had a hold of her neck. He ripped it clean off holding up her head by her hair. "NO!!!" I saw Edward scream out. _

"NO!!!" I screamed out causing everyone to run into the room.

"WHOA!!!" Emmett yelled out. "Alice blanket," he said causing Jasper to cover me.

"What is wrong?" Bella asked coming over to me quickly.

"I had a vision," I said with dry tears forming in my eyes and she touched my face.

"What is it?" Bella asked softly.

"Demetri," I said trying to stay composed. "He killed you Bella," he said causing everyone to gaze at her and then back at me.

_**Bella's POV **_

Everyone gathered at the head of the boat and Edward was pacing. "That is the end of it," Edward said in a firm tone. "You are not going," he said causing me to snicker.

"Oh really?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Did you not hear Alice?" Edward asked glaring back at me.

"Weren't you the one that always told me that her vision are not definite?" I asked back at him causing him to growl at him. "I am going and that is the end of it," I said before walking away for them.

"BELLA!!" I heard Edward yelled chasing after me.

"Leave me alone Edward," I said heading into our room trying to close the door on him. All I heard was it slamming open and then slamming shut. I felt two arms grab me and I was pinned on the wall.

"I can't lose you again," Edward said looking into my eyes.

"You won't," I said touching his face and he crashed his lips to mine.

_**Alice's POV **_

"OH GOD EDWARD!!!" I heard Bella scream out over and over again. "Can't they give it a rest," I said rolling my eyes.

"Please like you and Jasper are any better," Rosalie said causing me to laugh a little.

"What about you and Emmett?" I snapped back at her.

"Alright children," Esme said causing the other vampires to laugh. I finally heard silence causing everyone to sigh in relief. True vampires couldn't help their desires but it was still awkward.

**Bella's POV **

Edward and I laid their on the cot catching our breath. "I love you so much," I said looking up into his golden brown eyes.

"I love you to my Bella," Edward said touching my face. "Please be careful," he said causing me to smile at him.

"Aren't I always?" I asked causing him to cock his eyebrow. "I was only clumsy when I was a human I am more graceful now," I said causing him to laugh.

"Until we get here I don't want to leave this spot," Edward said pulling me closer. "I don't want to leave your arms," he said causing me to smile.

"We don't have too," I said before kissing him once again.

**Carlisle's POV **

It had took us nearly two weeks to reach out destination. I had to admit this is the first time in my vampire like that I was truly scared. My whole family was going to be put at risk. There was no other way to go about this. Once we all got off the boat Bella stood in front of us all.

"Our first objective is to get those people out of there," Bella began her speech. I looked over at my son who was being with pride as his wife took charge. "Jasper I am going to need you to come with me when we get them to keep them calm," she replied with him nodding. "We may only get one shot at this so lets make it count," she said before heading ahead of us.

I watched them all walk ahead of me and Esme came to my side. "We will make it," she said into my ear and I smile down at her. I gave her a kiss and we followed behind them.


	16. The Fight

Chapter Sixteen 'The Fight'

_**Edward's POV **_

It took about an hour before we arrived just a mile from the Voltri complex. This wasn't going to be easy but I was worried about my Bella more than anything. I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't lose her. I looked over at Jasper.

_Keep her safe for me_.

Jasper looked back over at me and nodded his head firmly. Bella took my hand and turned to me.

"I am going to be seeing you soon," Bella said in a reassuring tone.

"I will hold you to that," I said resting my head on hers. "I love you my Bella," I said kissing her softly. Bella touched my face gently stroking it.

"I love you too," Bella said in a low voice. "Come on," she said to the group going with her. I watched the love of my life walk out of my reach once again.

"Come on son," Carlisle said in a low tone. "She will be okay," he said softly. "We got to Aro and the other captive vampires," he said firmly.

"Right," I said nodding my head slowly.

_**Bella's POV **_

I could smell the scent of all the humans though there was another sent through me off. It smelt like a human and a vampire. "You smell that," I said looking back at Jasper.

"Yes," Jasper said holding his breath. "We must hurry," he said in a firm tone. The door to the dungeon came open and the humans began to back away.

"Its okay," I said holding my hands up. "We are here to get your out," I said causing them to look at us suspiciously. I couldn't blame them though.

Michael went over and snapped the cage lock with his bare hands. "Come on we'll take you to a boat and get you some place safe," he said leading them out.

"There are children," a woman said taking my hand.

"Show me," I said causing her to lead me out the door and to another room.

"There weren't only feeding on us," the woman replied. "But there we breeding with the women," she said opening the door and about six children were sitting on the floor.

"Oh my god," I said looking over at her.

"Mommy!!" A small boy ran up to the woman.

"Come on baby," the woman said. "This woman is here to save us," she said smiling at me. I smiled back at her and led the children out of the compound.

_**Aro's POV **_

I stood around all of my loyal supporters. I couldn't believe that a friend I had for so long would betray me like this. Then my head shot up. "Do you smell that?" Jane asked coming over to me.

"Aro," Carlisle said coming into my view.

"Old friend," I said reaching out of the bars to touch him. "AHH!!" The bar stunned him back. It was made from a witch's black magic so I could keep evil vampires at bay.

"How are we going to get them out?" Edward asked looking over at his adoptive father.

"We might have to go through the pain," Carlisle said looking back at the other vampires. They all nodded their head in agreement and grabbed onto the bar.

"Let us help," I said to the vampires around me and we grabbed onto the bar. We bit our lips; clench our eyes and teeth as we broke the door off. "Excellent," I said touching Edward's shoulder.

_A dark haired woman was standing around with children and another woman. Then there was Demtri. I knew he was going to kill them. The woman seemed to know it as well. "Go," she said to the woman. _

"_I can't just leave you," the woman replied. _

"_I will be fine." She said just as everything went black. _

"What did you see my friend?" Carlisle asked causing me to look over at Edward.

"My Bella," Edward said with worry on his face.

_**Bella's POV **_

"I will be fine," I said looking down at the woman. "Get them safe," she said firmly. I turned back to him as the woman and the children ran for cover.

"You think you can just come in here and take everything I worked for," Demtri replied growling at me and I just laughed.

"You mean took," I said glaring at him. "You killed everyone I ever loved and then this," I said hissing at him and he hissed right back.

"I will enjoy killing you," Demtri said causing me to smirk at him.

"Bring it," I said opening my arms and he charged at me. I slammed him up against the wall but I knew his strength out weighed mine.

"You are so weak," Demtri said wrapping his hands around my neck.

"But there is one thing I have that you don't," I said causing him to snicker.

"What is that?" Demtri asked tightening even harder.

"Friends," I chocked out and Demtri was flown back. I fell to the ground only to hear his screams.


	17. Half Breed

Chapter Seventeen 'Half Breeds'

_**Bella's POV **_

I held onto my neck as Edward quickly came to my side after snapping Demetri's neck. "My Bella," he said running his hand along my face. "Are you okay?" He asked causing me to smile.

"Now I am," I said before he pulled me into a kiss.

"Oh get a room," Emmett said causing Aro to laugh with the others.

"Wait," I said pulling away from my husband and standing up. "There are children here," I said with a panic looked on my face.

"Yes," Aro said softly. "They are half breeds," he said softly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked in a low voice. "We have to understand them," I said causing Carlisle to nod his head.

"I think me and Aro's medical staff can come up with something," Carlisle said glancing at Aro.

"Of course," Aro said. "These kids are just innocence," he said firmly. "I will get Jane on it right away," he said looking over at the small girl next to her. She nodded her head and walked away.

"We should get the humans back here," I said causing Edward to nod his head. "We have a lot of explaining to do," I said sighing.

"Come on," Edward said taking my hand and leading me outside.

_**Edward's POV **_

I looked around at all these young children. I couldn't believe that they were half vampire and half human. Is that even possible? They ate regular food and drank blood.

"Carlisle," I said as he walked through with Aro and Jane.

"They are amazing," Carlisle said with a smile on her face. "I mean they can drink blood, they can eat food, and most of them will age like a normal human," he said.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked softly. "I mean humans know about us now," she said. "I think we should learn to coexist," she said causing everyone to nod.

"It's about time," Emmett said rubbing his hands together.

"What if they try to kill us?" Jane asked causing me to sigh.

"Just like some of our kind try to kill them," I said softly. "There are bad humans just like there are bad vampires but most of them are very kid," I said looking over at my Bella.

"Bella," a woman's voice replied.

"Sandy," Bella said coming over to her. "Did you get the parents with the children?" She asked with concern all over her face. That was my Bella always taking care of others.

"Yes," Sandy said nodding her head. "Except for one," she said moving to show a little girl. Bella knelt down to her and the girl held onto a small doll.

"Edward," Bella said looking over at me and I nodded my head. We would take care of her together.

_**Aro's POV **_

I stood up in front of all the humans that my once brother tortured for months. "I first want to say that I am so sorry for my brother's treatment to you and your families," I began. "I want you to know that not all of us are like that," I said looking at each of them. "I hope that we could find a way to coexist, to take care of another, to be a family," I said causing all of them to cheer.

It would be a long hard road but we could make it.

_**Bella's POV **_

I sat down on the bed with the little girl when Edward walked into the room. "Hungry," he said to her and she nodded her head.

"Are you sure you don't mind this?" I asked causing him to smile.

"Of course not," Edward said touching the little girls hair. "She looks just like you," he said with a smile on his face. "And I see how happy you are," he said looking up at me.

"You are so good to me," I said with a smile on my face. "Rennesme," I said getting the little girl to look up at me. "This is your daddy," I said motioning to Edward.

"Daddy," Rennesme stated with a smile and Edward just beamed with joy.

"That is right," Edward said softly. "Me and your mommy are going to take good care of you," he said touching her nose.

"What is going to happen with the rebels?" I asked causing him to whisper softly.

"They are going to be taken care of," Edward said causing me to nod. I knew what that meant and I was glad that we wouldn't have to deal with them anymore.

Alice's POV

I walked into Bella and Edward's room. "Hey," I said with a smile on my face. I looked over at the little girl and me and the rest of the family came through.

"Hi," Bella said as the little girl scooted closer to her. "Hey," she said calming her down. "This is your family," she said with a smile. "This is your aunt Alice and Rosalie," she replied.

The little girl looked at me and Rosalie with uncertainty. "Those are your uncle Emmett and Jasper," she said pointing to them. "And your grandmother and grandfather," she said smiling.

"I got you something," I said opening the bag. "I thought you might want a new one," I said holding up a doll. The girl reached out to grab it and looked down at the doll.

The girl jumped into my arms and giggled slightly. "I knew she'd like you," Bella replied.

"What is her name?" Esme asked causing Bella to smile.

"Its Rennesme," Bella replied. "After you and my mother," she said smiling.

"Oh Bella," Esme said looking like she was about to cry. All of us stayed around Rennesme as she played with the doll. Everyone was finally coming together even with the new race of half breeds.

THE END!!!


End file.
